Telepathy And Other Kinds Of Mental Manipulations
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Because you have no idea how irritating hearing the thoughts of the people around you can get. Especially when they're concocting villainous plans and tend to mentally laugh manically. SI-OC. Yamanaka Kekkai Genkai Mutation!OC. Shikamaru/OC
1. She's A Mindreader?

Her name was Kangae and she was a freak of nature, let her state three reasons why.

Number one: she was a zombie. Although not in the _traditional_ sense of being a revived corpse of rotting flesh, but as in she had been brought back from the dead and given a spanking new skin sac.

Yep, she's talking about _reincarnation_. The good old cycle of rebirth. Some people get a flower, others a lion out in the Serengeti, but her? No, _never_ anything so simple because life - or rather death - _loved_ to fuck with her.

She got something caught between worse and absolute hell.

Which led to reason number two.

Her last name was Yamanaka.

Yes, yes, it seemed _normal_ and _non-threatening_ but what if she said she meant the Yamanaka's who could mind walk? The Yamanaka's who could send their psyche into another body? The Yamanaka's from the world of _Naruto_?

Suddenly such an innocent title like 'Among the Mountains' seemed to hold a presence like a loaded gun. Not to mention she managed to land the position of Ino's suddenly canon twin sister, who wasn't even blonde but _strawberry haired_. A ginger Yamanaka came out of the clan lady and _oh_ how the village must have _gossiped_.

And her clan's said ability was the gateway to the third and final reason being that she could hear the thoughts of everyone around her. Effectively transforming her into the Jean Grey of Naruto-verse, only with _way_ less control.

Oh and just let her say, hearing the faint buzz of her parents dirty thoughts as they stared at each other with lusty bedroom eyes was the most _horrifying_ thing she had _ever_ bared witness to. _Period_.

Mind reading wasn't like she had imagined it to be at all. She had assumed it would be similar a magic eight ball but it was _far_ more complex than she gave it credit for.

Everyone's mind was different. Some people's were like a partially closed curtain and others like a locked door where she could press her ear to the key hole. Sometimes it was like looking through one way glass and others more like a too small window.

Kangae didn't really _like_ the feeling of other minds brushing against hers, some were okay but others felt like she had fur and they were rubbing it the wrong way with taloned fingers. But if there were minds she didn't mind feeling, it would have to be her family's, although half the time her clan's minds were effectively closed to her.

It seemed like anyone who was a Yamanaka could willingly create a mental barrier inside their heads but they only seemed to lower it when in the company of their fellow clan members. Meaning when other people were near a wall that she can't pass without risking detection was put up and she _enjoyed _the company of her clan either way. With the walls up it was silent, with the walls down it was relatively peaceful, unlike with the minds of _other_ people.

Imagine white noise and magnify it so it's ten times as loud, _that's_ what she heard from everyone else.

The first time she registered her mutation it had been about half a year after her (re)birth. She hadn't been _trying_ to search the thoughts out, it was just that the person was practically _broadcasting_ them out on a sonic wave.

Her clan had thrown the two daughters of the clan head a party to celebrate having bore twins and it seemed everyone had shown up.

She had been sitting in the playpen with her sister - who was currently playing with her hair, the color obviously fascinated her - and a few other children - Shino, Hinata, Kiba etc - when she had thought she heard someone speak.

"_Is that the ginger haired bastard child Inoichi-koi's 'wife' sired_?" A snarky, uptight feminine voice practically hissed and Kangae bristled at the insult. "_I __**knew**__ she was a cheating whore!_"

Imagine how surprised she was to hear that. Whoever had the balls to utter such travesties either deserved a kunai to the throat or a high five for their bravery.

Blue gaze darted around the group of people until she finally honed in on a brown haired woman with narrowed grey eyes who was glaring straight at - she glanced at Ino who was sitting a few feet away - _her_ apparently. Feeling a bit taken back by the vehemence in her stare she raised both brows. So it was _this_ woman then? Well, no _wonder_ she got turned down,

"_Ugh, look at the little shit." _She snarked as her eyes flared. "_I __**refuse**__ to believe Inoichi-koi sired a red headed brat. Both of them are __**blonde**__, it's just not possible!_"

Now usually at hearing an insult on her hair - or her person and family - she would have scowled as best as she could with her baby face muscles and if they were holding her, upchucked right in their face. Usually she would have played the cute card and sucked up only to pull something _extremely_ foul later.

But how could she concentrate on what the she-witch had said when her _mouth hadn't even moved!?_

Watching the woman with wide, shocked eyes as she walked forward and _thought_ something positively _horrid_ at her, Kangae did something rather out of character.

She burst into tears.

And when she cried, Ino cried, and when more than one child cried, the _entire hoard_ did. It had been a snotty, teary mess of clan heirs but she thought she had reacted pretty well all things considered.

Not her proudest moment but with her wiley and entirely unpredictable baby emotions even touching a blade of _grass_ would have set her off.

Cowering into the huddle of her mother's arms she let herself be carried off on the excuse of too much excitement and the need of a nap.

So fast forward a couple of months and here she was now, shuddering in her high chair as her father thought of all the things he'd enjoy doing to their mother.

Glancing over at the oblivious and happy Ino, she wished _she_ could plead ignorance to this entire debacle. She would definitely have to figure out how to shield before she started picking up their gross images as well. Kangae already had enough mental scarring, she didn't need anymore.

* * *

The great thing about ninja families was that they trained their children before they even realized they were being trained.

Watching Ino play quirky hand and cognitive response memory games with their father, Kangae looked down at the colored cards in front of her and started to match them up in piles, making sure to make mistakes along the way. They were nearly two in a few weeks and ninja children progressed faster than civilian so this, she assumed, would pass for normal behavior.

While she trusted Inoichi the most out of all the Shinobi to not sell his children out, she never knew who was watching so it was best to limit herself.

"Ah, you've finished Kangae?" Her dad asked with a soft smile as he pulled her into his lap along side Ino. "You've done very well on your first try, would you like to try the games Ino did now?"

Flashing him a smile she held out her hands palms up and giggled loudly when he started clapping.

Who knew a pimped out version of patty-cake could be used to teach finger dexterity?

* * *

**Edit: 8/28/15**


	2. Ino-Shika-Cho-Kangae?

Today Ino and her were going to have their first Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara play date.

Curious about how one of her favorite genin teams interacted she was _very_ excited. Settling in her mother's - Inoue, she was detecting an Ino name theme that she had been left out of - she stared up at Shikaku with wide curious blue eyes. He was a handsome guy and the scar did nothing but add to his finesse.

"Thanks for having us over," Her father greeted slipping off his shoes. "Ino's been pretty restless to get out of the house and Kangae mostly just agrees with what her sister wants so _that_ was a tantrum to last the ages."

Shikaku's amused chuckled drifted through the air as he took a step towards them.

"Not even three yet and they're already a hand full." The Nara genius grinned, ruffling their blonde and ginger hair simultaneously. "Well come on inside, Choza and his family are waiting in the tea room."

Carted off to the rest of the company Kangae and Ino were brought before a man and two women, Choza, his wife Sagasu, and Yoshino respectively. Sagasu was a beautiful slim women with chestnut hair and a lively green gaze while Choza had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. Yoshino was also rather pretty but shr had a more fierce look about her.

The woman looked like one of those house-mothers who weren't afraid to throw a hot pot of oil at a disrespectful guest, with her brown hair and sharp dark eyes. Kangae _instantly_ respected her for it.

"So these are your twins huh, Inoue?" Yoshino grinned, red covered lips stretching sinously. "They should have been listed as _identical_ instead of fraternal."

Sagasu nodded her agreement as she took a sip of her tea. "They're practically mirror images of each other if you don't count Kangae's red hair."

"Only one of her cousins have hair this color but I'm happy she got the color as well, it's very cute." Her mother smiled, setting her down near the other two children in the room.

Glancing upwards at their father as crouched down next to them, Kangae resisted the urge to raise one of her brows questioningly and instead waited for him to introduce them.

"Girls," Inoichi started with a bright grin. "meet Shikamaru and Chouji. Boys, meet Ino and Kangae."

The four of them made eyes contact before looking back towards the elder Yamanaka.

"Tou-chan's going to go talk with Choza and Shikaku," He told them and both girls nodded. "Play _nice_ now."

That last bit was directed more towards Ino and her but Kangae let it slide, after all it _was_ warranted.

Watching her sister turn curious eyes to the sleepy eyed, fruit chewing boys Ino let out a cheery squeal and Kangae knew they would click despite their future scrabbles.

"Hi! _Hi!_" Ino chirped scooting closer to the boys, fingers clasped around Kangae's to tug her along. Following her little sister's lead she gave a tiny wave much to the approval of Ino.

"_Hiiii_..." She murmured flashing them a half smile and the blonde beside her nodded in agreement.

Chouji was nice enough, answering both of their greetings with a shy friendliness she found appealing. He would definitely make a good friend. Turning to the Kagemane user, she waited for him to say something.

And waited.

And waited and waited, until _finally_ he deigned them _worthy_ of his notice.

If Kangae didn't know any better she would have said that Shikamaru seemed to have _sighed_ in exasperation before fully opening his dark eyes to examine - _criticize_ \- them both. Only two years old and already a lazy bastard, talk about predestined character personality traits.

Taking a long look he drawled out a lazy 'hello' and rolled over with every intention to fall asleep again.

Kangae watched the confused hurt bloom across Ino's face at the dismissal from a person she _obviously_ wanted to befriend and Kangae frowned at the back of the boy's head.

Even she wasn't all that psyched to make nice with him - rude little snot that he was - it was one thing to snub _her_ but another to do so to her _sister_ and Kangae would _not_ let that fly.

So she was an overprotective aneue, what could she do but protect her sister to the fullest extent?

Leaning forward she pushed on his shoulder and narrowed her eyes when he didn't respond. If there was one thing she hated more than someone being mean to Ino, it was being _ignored_. Deciding to do it again and again until he paid _proper_ attention to her, she began shoving him. _Harshly_.

But it was no dice, she had practically rolled him around five whole times and he didn't even bat an _eyelash_. Scowling harshly, she took a deep breath and this time gave a push to Shikamaru's mind.

The boy jerked as if she had actually pushed him and he looked around the room in confusion. Feeling a little - _alot_ \- winded at the effort, she grinned victoriously at rousing him.

"Ino wantsa play!" She announced when Shikamaru turned around to face her with a peeved expression on his face. He looked accusatory but he had no proof that it was her. So _there_.

"Go 'way woman." He grumbled attempting to turn his face into the mats beneath him and Kangae's expression became incredulous. Oh _no_ this little brat didn't! She did not waste her psychic energy only to have him revert back to a unresponsive metaphorical couch potato!

"Up!" Kangae screeched, causing Ino, Chouji, and that _idiot_ boy to jump. "Up! Up! _Uppp_!"

Shikamaru bolted into the air with fire in his narrowed eyes.

"Ino. Wantsa. Play." Kangae reiterated with a childish grin that seemed a dab bit too vindictive. Either he listened to her order or she took more _drastic_ measures. "You, Choji, and Ino play. _Now_."

Shikamaru glanced over at the other two curiously watching children before his resigned dark gaze settled back on her

"You too?"

The strawberry haired girl offered a falsely sugar filled smile.

"No. I'm tired." She told him, punctuating her statement with a loud yawn, drawing the attention of her mother who hurried over to pick her up from the far side of the room.

Meeting Shikamaru's pouting black eyes she grinned.

"Bye bye."

Turning to face the trio of amused woman Kangae tried for the innocent look and failed. _Spectacularly_.

"Ah, so much like you already Inoue." Yoshino said with a shake of her head. "It's almost terrifying."

"She'll be a Kunoichi in no time." Sagasu beamed. "An infiltration or interrogationist if I ever saw one."

Inoue looked thoughtful.

"I always thought her to be a hunter-nin with how she always manages to find everyone she plays hide and seek with." The blonde woman mused. "Even the older kids have trouble."

Kangae grinned, blame that on their incredibly loud thoughts. Hearing 'that brat will never find me in this insanely tall tree!' usually prompted one to look in the _insanely tall tree_.

"So Kan-chan, now that you're done manipulating Shikamaru-kun for Ino would you rather stay with your father or me?" Inoue asked, lifting a knowing brow.

Kangae giggled and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Tou-chan!"

Chuckling low, her mother exited through the patio door. "Of course you pick the battle crazy ninja over us gossiping old women."

Spying her father and the others a ways down she started towards them.

Inoichi," Her mother called alerting the three ninja. "Kangae finished playing the others for Ino and decided to come out here with you!"

Her father chuckled lowly. "Well she's certainly free to come sit with us."

Placing her on the floor the blonde woman gave Kangae a pat on the back. "Go on."

Turning to go back into the house she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Pushing herself upwards she ran over to her father and threw herself into his lap with a practiced precision.

"Headstrong little tyke." Choza chuckled watching Kangae right herself until her back was pressed against Inoichi's chest.

"Definitely an action taker." Her father chuckled, running a single hand through her hair. "Can hardly stop her once she gets set on something."

"So what did Inoue mean by 'manipulating the others'?" Shikaku asked pushing one Go piece forward and Kangae wondered how much this was like chess.

Her father hummed amusedly.

"It means some one in there got bended to Kangae's will." He explained. "Most likely it was Shikamaru because he didn't want to play with Ino."

"Ho?" Choza said, moving his own piece before glancing towards Kangae. "Do we have a little protector on our hands. An Ichigo?"

Inoichi started laughing, sounding a bit maniacal and Kangae pouted. It wasn't _nearly_ that funny.

"Oh Choza, what a coincidence," He sighed wiping at the tears gathered at the sides of his eyes. "that's the nickname she's had ever since she slapped her older cousin for teasing Ino."

Yes, Kangae the Ichigo. Thought the Protector. No one told Ganbo to be such a twat.

"Not to mention that hair color, strawberry indeed." Shikaku remarked, moving a black tile after Choza did. "And speaking of hair, I've been meaning to ask how that came about...Oh and Choza? Checkmate."

Ignoring the frustrated groan of 'Never gonna play a Nara again' and 'One more time Shikaku!' her father absently toyed with the ends of her tresses in contemplation.

"Well it could just be a random pop up color that she inherited or maybe a mutation that arose from the generations blond hair." Inoichi shrugged while Kangae internally snickered at the mention of a mutation.

'_Daddy dearest, you truly have no idea_.'

"With either possibility Kangae has this color and it's here to stay."

And with that they lapsed into a quiet conversation while Kangae began to relax. This was why she enjoyed the Akimichi and Nara clan's company, they were taught how to shield. Naturally not against their Kekkai Genkai because as far as they all knew there wasn't a way to do so, but how to discipline their minds from torture and things of the like.

A gruesome reason but they were ninja, what did anyone expect?

But the shielding wasn't to say that she couldn't hear absolutely nothing. She still caught snippets of thoughts. For example, Choza's rambling about losing to Shikaku, Shikaku's ramblings about how many times Choza was going to keep losing to him, and her father's rather entertaining thoughts about having ginger grandbabies and the man he would kill for getting his little Ichigo pregnant - but it wasn't on blast like she was used to.

And unlike her parents, they weren't as likely to take note of a mental intrusion, so Kangae could practice honing her abilities on them if she wanted. _But_ she wouldn't, not on allies anyway. They trusted each others clans to do what was right with their Kekkai Genkai's, so who was she to come and give a reason for the age long triad of clans to mistrust each other?

No one that's who.

Settling in a ball, she closed her eyes and focused in on the rhythmic pressure of her father's stroking and began to doze.

She might be reluctant to practice on them but everyone else? Well, they were marked as free game.

* * *

**Edit: 8/28/15**


	3. Past and Future Bonds

Staring at the little blonde bundle clinging to her lower legs, Kangae attempted to slowly wiggle out of her hold and failed. _Spectacularly_.

Falling back with a huff she stared hard at the ceiling before flexing her lower body. _Jesus_ did this girl have a grip of steel! If she didn't know any better she would think she needed a crow bar just to go use the bathroom in the middle of the night!

Glancing out the window she saw the beginnings of dawn painting the dark blue sky and sighed.

Turning on her side she made her body wiggle like a worm and grabbed for the pillow to her left. Yanking her legs away from Ino's dastardly clutches, she flung the pillow at her before she could fully come to. Watching for any signs of irritation Kangae waited Ino snuggled into the fluffy head rest before giving a nod of accomplishment.

Breathing a sigh of relief when after a few minutes her sister didn't notice anything wrong, Kangae slipped out of the bed and down onto the floor. Landing in a crouch she glanced at Ino's rumpled bed that her sister obviously deserted to come camp out on _her_ mattress, she shook her head in fond exasperation.

As much as she had come to love the girl, it got _really_ hot at night in the fire country and Ino slicking her body gunk all over _her_ body gunk was not helping. Like at all.

Pushing open her door (that her parents thankfully left ajar) she heaved a sigh of relief as a cool rush of hallway air smacked her in her face. Pushing the strawberry locks out of her face she grimaced at the wet slap it made of her scalp.

Absolutely _ew_.

Resisting the urge to face plant on the perfectly temperatured hard wood floor underneath her bare feet, she pushed open the tatami door leading to the koi pond and mini forest that was their back yard. Trekking along the stone and grass path she sat crossed legged in front of the water and absent-mindedly poked a small finger into the calm liquid.

Feeling a little mouth nip at her hand she giggled and leaned backwards. Watching the black and white fishes circling each other she reluctantly began to reflect on her previous life. Something she would have preferred not to do but she knew eventually she would have to address it, so why not now when she had the alone time?

Before this Kangae had been a circus freak. Yep, she had been raised by a traveling carnival and she had been a roadie, or in more rude terms she had been a _carnie_.

Found by the ring master prancing through the high tops of trees with a skill a child her age shouldn't have possessed, he decided to keep her. Nobody objected, after all who would give a single thought to a dirty little abandoned romani girl? So she had dusted off her clothes, hitched up her big girl panties, pulled on her leotard and learned from the best.

It hadn't been a life of ease and luxury but it had been _hers_ and she had _loved_ it.

She had been a miscellaneous professional, helping where it was needed within the circus. If they wanted a hand with the knife throwing act, she was pretty good with a sharpened stiletto. Tight rope walking? Psh, she could do back flips on that thing. Trapeze? Well, did anyone even need to ask?

She had worked herself to the bone trying to learn all of those things and she'd be damned before she let them go to waste so she did what was needed.

Kangae wouldn't say that she was exactly loved by her fellow circus natives but she was _someone_ to _everyone_. She had been a useful part of the circus, they _liked_ her and she had _enjoyed_ her time there.

Besides she had only _really_ become close to one person, a young blond boy with big blue eyes and commanding presence. He called himself a prince and had been an energetic little tyke.

She found him the same way the ringmaster had found her, doing something he had _no_ business doing. So she dragged him before her recruiter and begged him to let the little waif boy join. And he had under one condition, that she keep him out of trouble and in her cabin during shows until he could pull his weight.

Which she had managed to do until one fateful show and honestly, her death had been her fault entirely. She should have been owning up to her promise and _watched_ him. But in her defense she had thought he had given up on his "I want to be independent and stupid!" phase.

After nearly five years of caring for the now ten year old boy, she had taken to teaching him tight rope walking after she had taken over the act. He had been insistent on trying the act by himself but Kangae had put a stop to those thoughts

Or rather, she _assumed_ she had.

One night she had been in the middle of the trapeze when she had caught sight of the boy she had _thought_ she had locked away in her trailer - the sneaky little rat - attempting to walk across the vacant tight rope.

Her heart plummeted and from there everything happened in slow motion. She saw him fall, he screamed, and she _moved_. The last thing she remembered was his crying face peering down at her as she spiraled through the air and then..._nothing_. That was until she had woken up here and _without_ Mikhail.

Unclenching the fingers that had begun to dig into her flesh she rubbed at the red crescent moons and looked up at the brightening sky.

She only hoped that little Mikhail was being taken care of by someone in her stead. The ringmaster wasn't so cruel as to toss out a boy who had lost his only sister and potential mother figure so he would most likely put him under Nacrista's care. So yeah, her boy was doing alright in his world.

"Nee-chan..." A sleepy voice called and Kangae turned around to see Ino standing behind her in her night wear. Rubbing one bleary eye the girl who reminded her so much of Mikhail took a seat next to her and leaned close. Her body heat a comfort her shivering body hadn't noticed she wanted.

"I woke up an' you weren't there." She mumbled sleeply. "So I wen' to fin' you and saw you lookin' sad."

Shifting her arms she flung herself around Kangae's shoulders.

"Don't cry." She whimpered scratching at the place closest to her heart. "Every time you cry my chest feels all _achy_ and stuff."

Must be a forming twin link, it would only make sense if she was a telepath and she had a sneaking suspicion that when she was born she took a piece of Ino's soul and used it as the basis for her own. After all, didn't they say that twins were the same spirit only split in two?

"Well," She grinned, touched at her concern and here she thought that she was the worry wart out of the two of them. "I'm fine now that I have my _twinnie_ here."

Ino grunted at the not well liked moniker and Kangae carded a hand through her sunny locks.

"So go to sleep, I know you're tired. Probably been searching for me all over the house." She joked, poking one rounded cheek.

"I haven't," Ino drowsy interrupted with a frown as if Kangae was absolutely insane for suggesting such a thing. "I always know where you are." She said matter of factly.

And then she was asleep and Kangae sighed, pulling the girl into her lap. Tiresome child.

"Always know huh?" She mused with a small smile blossoming on her mirror image face. "I kinda like the sound of that."

* * *

**Edit: 8/29/15**


	4. Shields and Hinata

Blah, blah, blah was _all_ that Kangae was hearing.

Staring with dull eyes into the crowd of people at the festival - it was not the Kyuubi one, thank _Kami_ \- she couldn't believe how bland civilians were! Grocery list that, gotta get food on the table this, and the classic _holy shit my rent is due!_ drifted into her head and she blew a raspberry. If she was gonna have the ability to pull minds into hers, she would very much like a juicy soap opera to be on the program instead of _this_ drivel.

Kangae had gotten better at filtering out the constant noise by recalling her X-men knowledge. Imagination and concentration _truly_ were the key and Kangae had experimented and realized that different things did different things.

The first time trying to block everything out she had tried to build a wall. But not just _one_, she had gone for a brick _fortress_. She was proud to say her architecture was pretty impressive and it _had_ done its job. _Too_ well in fact. After about two hours of mental building she had finally constructed her shield and like she knew it would, it had stopped the voices.

Oh and it consequently locked her usually drifting mind inside of her head and it wouldn't let her out.

No seriously, she had really been taken hostage by _her own mind._ She had basically taken the mental equivalent of a _wrecking ball_ to the shield and it just sat there and _took_ it. Then when she finally got it down - through _hours_ of commanding it to yield - she opened her eyes to see the worried faces of Ino and their parents in a hospital room because apparently, she wouldn't wake up even when they had injected chakra directly into her system.

Kangae had been there for two solid days, and that's not even counting the time the medics used trying to resuscitate her.

Inoichi and Inoue had left the room to go tell the staff of her recovery and she had been left with a huffing mad Ino who instantly demanded to know what she had been doing.

"And don't try to tell me that it was nothing because I couldn't feel you in my head anymore!" She shouted with an irritated huff and with a curse Kangae put her finger to her lips.

"Don't you _want_ me to get taken away?!" She hissed, with a glare that only softened when she saw Ino's flinch and she gave a sigh.

"_Listen_, I was doing something but I wasn't trying to...not be in your head." Kangae whispered pulling Ino onto the bed with her. "In fact I never even _knew_ I was in your head."

Pursing her lips Kangae gave the room a cautioned look before she edged closer to the blonde across from her.

"I don't think we should speak about it outloud anymore," She cautioned her lowly as she started to concentrate. "so be quiet and listen and _don't_ freak out."

"What do you mean by don't freak out?" Ino questioned with a furrowed brow. "Wait no, what do you mean by not out loud? How _else_ are you gonna tell me-"

Throwing her palm over her sister's mouth Kangae gave a smirk and stared her straight into her blue eyes.

_Like this._

A squeak erupted through the air as Ino jumped and her eyes glanced around in suspicion.

"Who's there?!" She demanded with a stubborn tilt to her jaw and Kangae chuckled.

_Ino-chan it's me, Kangae. _She cooed with the mental equivalent of a grin._ You know, your __**beloved**__ big sister?_

Stunned eyes turned to her and she gasped, hand flying to her mouth in surprise.

"How are you-"

_No, think it. _She cut in._ I can hear it just like if you were speaking_.

It took a minute before Ino said anything, but when she did it never blew out her telepathic ears.

_**HELLOOO**__! _Ino roared with a deafening volume._ CAN! YOU! HEAR! __**MEEE**__!_

Falling backwards Kangae grabbed at her head and hissed in pain as Ino squealed and rushed forward.

"I'm so sorry Nee-chan! I didn't _know!_ I swear to _Kami_ I won't do it again!" Her sister cried and she sounded so close to tears that Kangae managed to throw her a shaky smile.

"It's fine," She grunted as she rubbed the heels of her palms into her forehead "Just next time, be _quieter_."

"I will." Ino nodded with determination before she hesitated. "So...you'll _really_ let me try again?"

Kangae raised a brow at the skepticism in the question before she gave a little snort and eye roll.

"I'll always let you try again, even when you botch up the chance." She reassured her. "Just try not to make me regret the decision okay?"

Ino nodded and fell into her side, remaining quiet until her previous train of thought pulled into the station.

"So you won't do go away from me like you did again right?" Her sister asked with a frown. "Because I didn't like it when you did that the first time."

Kangae pressed her lips into a line at the question before she rubbed at the back of her neck.

"I'll make you a deal, I ever do what I did again it'll be because I'm in danger." She reasoned because she wouldn't be putting up that shield for fun ever again. "So beware if I ever raise the mighty fortress again!"

After all of that Kangae had actuallt gone on to explain just how she learned to project her thoughts because now she had someone to share her war stories with. It involved a mishap with internal screaming, her father, and him accidentally punching a tree in half. It was _amazing_ what surprise could do for a person.

So fast forward back to the present and so far Ino was the only one who knew what she could do but she wouldn't tell anybody. Although since her sister had informed her off the twin bond, she could feel Ino snuggling up against her thoughts like a purring kitten. It was decidely strange but comforting.

But that exprience aside, she had taken to visualizing an invisible and flexible dome around her mind because that kind of block was the most versatile. It allowed her to 'see' out but it kept foreign thoughts out much like a screen would pesky flies and here she was testing the fruits of her labor.

Diligently holding onto Ino's hand as the girl dragged her around with thrilled eyes to gawk at all the stands and buy her food with the money her parents entrusted her with. Oh and _yes_, she might be three years old in a few months but she was allowed to walk around without complete adult supervision - Yamanaka guard nonwithstanding. They were ninja and independence was vastly _encouraged_. Well that and Ino's puppy dog eyes were _irresistible_.

But it all proved to fit her plans so as she perused the town it certainly surprised her that both of them slammed into a tiny flesh wall that admitted a tiny cry.

Groaning she bent down to check on Ino - who was fine - before turning towards...little _Hyuuga Hinata_ sprawled out on the floor. Talk about a forceful first meeting.

"Hey, sorry bout that." She grinned slowly as she helped the girl stand. The first meeting and she already liked the girl, her psyche was calm and soothing unlike most of the human population. "I'm Yamanaka Kangae and this is my sister - who has suddenly disappeared. Hold on for a second."

Grabbing onto the link in her mind she traced Ino's mind and found it surrounded by the familiar ones of Shikamaru, Chouji, and their fathers.

Shaking her head, she found that she was satisfied, as long as she was safe after all.

"Nevermind then, I guess you'll just have to settle for me." She hummed with a small smile and bow. "I hope that's fine with you."

Hurrying to reassure her, Hinata started shaking her head.

"No! It's _very_ nice to be here with you!" The girl sounded so earnest that Kangae wanted to pinch her cheeks and drown her with affection.

"Well its nice to be here with you as well." Aw, look at her _blush_! "Now what's your name?"

Looking positively embarrassed at her forgetfulness the tiny heiress fell into a bow and smiled.

"Yoroshiku." She greeted. "I'm Hyuuga-"

"Hinata." A stern voice cut in from behind her and it was Kangae's turn to fall into a bow.

"Hello Hyuuga-sama." She said politely to the clan head and his brother who was followed with a miniature Neji. "Hyuuga-sama."

Hizashi waved a hand and grinned good naturedly.

"Hyuuga-sama is my brother," He smiled and what a handsome smile it was. "Hyuuga-san is just fine."

"Apologies Hyuuga-san." Kangae said, marveling at how _nice_ he was.

Receiving a nod in return from Hiashi he turned back to his daughter.

"Will you introduce your friend to me?"

Nodding Hinata told him what Kangae had told her and when she was done she decided to speak up.

"Excuse me Hyuuga-sama," She cut in politely. "but I was wondering if I would be able to spend time at the festival with Hinata-san?"

He looked contemplative and that was better than being rejected. "What is it Hinata and you were planning to do?"

Taking a second to arrange a schedule she answered his question.

"I wanted to go to the koi fish ponds and games stalls," Kangae informed him. "then go with Nara-sama and Akamichi-sama and their children if that is alright with you."

Before he could answer Hizashi cut in with a genial smile.

"Why don't we all go?" He suggested but it really wasn't one. "I haven't spoken with the trio in a while. It would be the perfect time to catch up."

* * *

**Edit: 8/30/15**


	5. Blossoming Friendships

Waving to the children who stood surrounded by their parents, she pulled Hinata forward by her hand and began the introductions.

"Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, this is Hinata my new friend." She said primly. "My new friend Hinata this is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Stuttering out a shy hello the Hyuuga heiress retreated to hide behind Kangae's back and Kangae flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah she's a little nervous," She told the group with a small grin. "Give her a little time and I'm sure she'll open right up." Like a coconut or something all her sweet insides would come spilling out.

Choji unsurprisingly was the first to start a conversation with the young Hyuuga over their favorite kinds of foods and Kangae found out that she liked cold Soba better than hot.

Even _Shikamaru_ came over and spoke to her about Shogi which her own father had begun to show her. The only one that was left was Ino who was staring at Hinata as if she had stolen her favorite toy.

Frowning she reached out and grabbed her tightly fisted hand.

Blue met angry, distrustful blue and Kangae sighed a but in irritation.

_I'll be __**very**__ disappointed if this is how you react to me making other friends._

Ino flinched and shuffled guilty, blue eyes shying away from hers.

_Sorry nee-chan _she replied softly and Kangae ran her other hand down her face.

She hadn't anticipated Ino's jealousy but it wasn't surprising. She was used to Kangae only paying her attention and she understood that it would unsettle her but that didn't mean she would _stand_ for it.

_It's fine_, she soothed, _Hinata I hope will become a very good friend and maybe one day we'll become something like sisters _-

Ino tensed but she ignored it.

\- _but always remember that I love you. So be __**nice**__._

Giving her hand a squeeze she tugged Ino over and watched with an accomplished smile as she excitedly wrapped Hinata in a hug and proceeded to drag the blushing heiress over to a nearby stall.

Between the two of them Hinata was bound to be more outspoken.

Moving after them after casting the now socializing adults a glance, she crouched down in the middle of the two and grabbed a tiny net to fish with.

For a few minutes she fished until the gaze on the back of her neck burned through her body. Turning around she held out the handle of the net and smiled.

"Neji-kun would you like to try?" She offered, tilting her head to the side as the boy shifted nervously.

"I uh, would like to Yamanaka-san-"

"Kangae." She cut in and Neji looked confused.

"Don't call me 'Yamanaka-san', we're the same age." She explained. "Call me Kangae or Kangae-san if you really feel the need."

For a few seconds he paused and mulled over her words.

"Okay Kangae," He said slowly. "I would like to b-but I was n-never taught and-"

Holding up a hand because watching the embarrased red fade down the column of neck had stopped being entertaining when he started to resemble a lobster, she gave it a wave.

"It's okay, I'll teach you if you want." She said, deciding that if he was in her path why not hold out her hand and if he held it then all the better.

Neji nodded with a shy smile and Kangae returned it with much more confidence.

"Thank you Yamana-" She raised a brow. "_Kangae_."

Moving closer he bent down beside her and she slide the handle into his hand.

"Now," She began, holding his wrist to guide him as Neji listened intently. "It goes like this."

* * *

Only a week from then did Kangae see any results from their meeting at the festival. Imagine her surprise when she went down stairs to see the Lady Hyuuga sitting in their tea room with her husband and Hinata.

Falling into a bow despite her positively bed wrangled look - her hair curled in her sleep and her night dress was wrinkled but who could expect her to be ready for business after waking up? - she helped Ino, who was leaning into her side do the same. And let her just say, it was harder than it looked, Ino was dead weight when she was tired and she _clung_.

"Hyuuga-sama, I am sorry for my appearance," She apologized. "I was-"

"Just sleeping." Lady Hyuuga soothed with a smile and Kangae knew she was blushing in embarrassment. Then to top it off she accidentally let Ino hit the ground and said girl burst upright with a shout.

"Itai! Kangae why did you do that?!" Pouting as she rubbed at the back of her head. "If you wanted me to stop leaning on you could have just _said_ so."

It took her sister but a second to catch sight of their company and when she did she scrambled upright and into a bow.

"Kangae, Ino, why don't the two of you go get ready?" Inoichi said casting both of them a look of fond exasperation. "Hiashi-san and Aya-san had invited the two of you over to have a play date with Hinata and Neji."

Her sister looked properly repentant and they both nodded before rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom. Luckily the bath was already full and they only had to get in. Helping Ino wash her hair because she had a tendency to get the shampoo in her eyes and scream like a banshee, Kangae finished them up in twenty minutes at the least.

Stepping out she wrapped a large fluffy towel around Ino then herself and crossed the hall to their room. Pulling out their clothes it wasn't long before they were both dressed in a pair of gray shorts and a short blue yukata with a black sash.

It was cheesy that they were matching, but she liked sometimes freaking people out with how _similar_ they could be to each other even with her different hair color.

Running a brush through their hair a few times until it was straight and dry, she grabbed her sister and went down the stairs. Both of them waved at Hinata who waved back.

"So we're gonna hang out with Neji and you?" Ino asked as the two of them stood by the compound exit.

"Un. Neji was very happy when he finally caught the fish and I think he wants to thank you." Hinata said and Kangae shrugged a shoulder.

"He did look pretty pumped up about it," Kangae hummed. "he even went to go show his dad."

Before Hinata could reply a hand settled onto of her head and she glanced upwards at the smiling face of her father.

"Well girls we'll be by at three to pick you two up." Her father said and Kangae was surprised one of them weren't coming with them. They must trust the Hyuuga's more than she knew.

"Okay." Ino and her chorused and their father ruffled their hair.

"Have fun you two."

Oh there was no doubt about it that they would.

* * *

**So I made a little omake about Shikamaru's POV of their first meeting.**

* * *

When Shikamaru first was told he was going to meet the Yamanaka twins he hadn't been very interested but it was _traditional_. One Akimichi, one Nara, and a Yamanaka, that was the recipe for their perfect cell. If anything he was confused on where the spare sister would fit in.

So when the day came for them to stop by, he had curled up into a ball and laid there for a few seconds knowing he'd have to give his obligatory greeting. Rolling over he sighed and said hello to the blonde one before raising a brow at the girl with the strawberry colored hair. It was strange because as far as he knew all of their clan had pale hair. But he didn't dwell on that for long before rolling over and trying to rest.

Well that was until the oldest sister had stirred him from his rest by repeatedly _pushing_ him. At first he just thought about ignoring her until he felt something push at his _mind_. Bolting upright his eyes narrowed at the smug look she sent him and listened as she told him her sister wanted to play.

But Shikamaru didn't _want_ to and so he laid back down only to hear her the girl, Kangae, screech into his ear for him to get up. He did so then because she reminded him so much of his mother in that moment and it scared him more than he was willing to admit.

"Ino. Wantsa. Play." The demon girl reiterated with an evil grin that could never, not even for a second be taken as childish. He knew that look, it was the same one his mother used on his father when he got lazy. Either he listened or she took more drastic measures and he didn't want to know what those measures consisted of.

"You, Choji, and Ino play. _Now_."

Shikamaru glanced over at the other two curiously watching children before looking back at her. She hadn't included herself.

"You too?"

The strawberry haired girl grinned and Shikamaru knew he wouldn't like what would happen next.

"No. I'm tired." She sighed with a loud yawn drawing the attention of her mother who hurried over to pick her up from the far side of the room. Oh that was well played. Well played indeed.

Meeting Shikamaru's pouting black eyes she grinned.

"Bye bye."

Shikamaru glanced at the comfy looking piece of floor beside him and sighed in defeat. It was no use, that demon girl had commanded the sleepiness out of him for the time being. Glancing at the animatedly talking blonde girl he decided to make the best of this because her sister might kill him if he didn't.

* * *

**Edit: 8/30/15**


	6. Jukken'd

Smiling indulgently at the very excited Neji as he pointed out his fish in the Hyuuga pond, Kangae allowed herself to pulled to the edge of the water with an air of indulgence.

"I named him Nemo!" Neji beamed, cute little missing tooth on display. "Tou-chan even said it was a very good choice."

She was sure he could have named it Poopy McToiletton and Hizashi still would have said it was pretty but that was his job as a father. She couldn't count how many times her own dad had smiled that special smile reserved for horrible ideas that children come up with and flashed it at Ino and her.

Just for that she made sure to concoct the most disturbing food combinations and make him eat it. The pouty face held powers untold.

"It certainly fits him," She agreed. "Especially with the coloring."

The three other children glanced down into the water and scrunched up their noses.

"I don't get it." Hinata said with a hint of shy confusion and Kangae grinned and ruffled her hair to which the little heiress squeaked adorably at.

"It's nothing Hina-chan, just something I remember." She hummed staring idly at the orange, white, and black fish. "Just be lucky you don't have to find him and bargain with sharks and a crazy blue girl named Dory. Just keep swimming indeed."

Chuckling lowly she ignored Ino's outburst of "She's always laughing at jokes I can never understand so get used to it!" as the two Hyuuga turned to her for an explanation. Kangae stuck a finger into the water and giggled at the feeling of the fish's little mouths.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to play?" Ino asked with a raised brow, turning to face the Hyuugas and Neji shrugged.

"I haven't really played games with other people before so why don't you pick Hinata?"

Said girl looked at them pensively from underneath her lashes before she answered.

"U-um, we could play hide and seek?" She suggested. "I've heard that it's fun."

Nodding Kangae stood up. "And I'll be it, do we all know the rules?"

Seeing them shake their heads she gave a hum.

"Then we'll put our own twist to it. All of you are being hunted by me, you'll all hide and I'll search for you." She said to them with a nod. "If you're found all of you have the option to fight or run. If you're caught you help me get the others, clear?"

Seeing a bit of excitement in their eyes she nodded, it was good they were all dressed in their rough and tumble clothes.

"When I clap I want you all to scatter!" Bringing her hands together she was pleased to note that they all sprinted off in different directions. It was obvious that Neji and Hinata - just like Ino and her - had already started their physical training by how fast they took off. They were clan heirs so it was only proper they get a head start.

Deciding that while she could just use her telepathy to find them, it would be more a challenge to do it manually and it would be good practice. Kangae didn't want to create a crutch out of her useful ability, so when she put up her shields she raced into the the trees.

Straining her ears she listened and recalled her knowledge from when she would throw knives blind. She needed to pause and wait for an auditory clue and when she heard the rustle to her left Kangae took off towards it. Hearing the startled shout and sound of running made her smile and she sped up.

Neji would be the first to fall.

Catching up to him was easy but actually _catching_ him proved to be difficult. Though he was still clumsy and a bit off kilter with his movements, he could move well and Kangae saw the genius he was fabled for peeking through.

Diving right as she jumped to tackle him Kangae cartwheeled out of it before turning to face the boy a second later and lunged again. Pretty soon it turned into a game of mini tag and both of them were laughing as they ended up in a tangle of limbs.

"Caught you!~" Kangae chirped as she brought her hand down on Neji's red face. "Now you have to help me destroy the others."

"Okay, okay!" Neji laughed as she got up and held a hand out. "Now let's go catch someone else."

Grasping it he pulled himself up and when they started off in search, the Hyuuga heiress was the first one they found.

In Hinata's defense, her hiding place was perfect and she had been very quiet. But the smell of lavender and chamomile practically lead them to her.

Staring at the little heiress crouched down between two perfectly placed boulders, Kangae decided to play a prank. Which in hindsight wasn't her brightest idea considering how jumpy the girl was, but she did it anyways.

Holding up a hand for Neji to stay where he was, she slinked over, lowered herself down next to Hinata's ear and gave a wicked grin.

"BOO!" She shouted and the other girl flinched about ten feet into the air.

Now what happened next would _forever_ be her fault but Kangae would prefer to think about this particular incident as a milestone in their friendship.

With a startled shriek Hinata whipped out a chakra coated hand at her and as quickly as she could Kangae reared back. Luckily for her the jab struck her arm instead of her chest so instead of coughing up blood she was just in mild pain. Rolling away with a hiss, she heard the sound of two sets of feet racing towards her as Ino gave a jolt in her mind.

_Kangae! _Her twin shouted much to the dismay of her blossoming headache.

Shaking her head she blinked past the pain and sent a wave of reassurance towards her twin.

_I'm fine, I made a mistake and I'll handle it_. She said on a mental huff. _Stay where you are, there's no reason for you to get involved._

There was pause before a feeling of determination and familiar stubbornness sailed through her mind.

_I'm coming._

Rolling her eyes because most of the pain had passed she sat up and saw that Hinata was crying furiously. It was obvious that the poor girl was blaming herself and honestly, Kangae should have seen this coming. If there was anyone who could guilt trip themselves so thoroughly it was Hyuuga Hinata.

"_I'm s-so __**sorry!**_" She sobbed, throwing her arms around her neck and the strawberry haired Yamanaka used her arm that wasn't numb to return the hug.

"Hey, hey, it's _fine_! I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like that." She cooed, petting her hair. "I should have known that you were packing a whole lot of awesome inside of you."

Glancing over at a worried Neji she nudged him with her knee and he stopped staring fearfully at her limb. His pale gaze jumped to hers and she furrowed her brow.

"I-I'll go get help!" He said loudly before dashing away towards the main house as if he was afraid that she would be angry at him or something.

Sighing she patted Hinata's back before moving into a stand. "Let's go back before he makes it out to seem like I got hit somewhere dangerous."

In response Hinata merely hugged her tighter. Hearing the leaves rustle as Ino spilled out of them looking confused about the situation at hand.

"I scared her and she accidentally jukken'd me." Kangae explained as she shrugged and Ino frowned at her in mild disapproval.

"Hinata-chan, it's not your fault." Kangae said leading them back to the complex. "If anything I want to _congratulate_ you."

Jerking the white eyed girl pulled back and hesitantly met her gaze.

"C-congratulate me?" She stuttered and she sounded so confused that it was _cute_.

Kangae gave a nod and a slow smile.

"That was pretty hard to do am I right and it's apart of your clan style?" She asked although she already knew the answer. "Why _wouldn't_ I be happy for you?"

Hinata flinched and fiddled nervously with her fingers.

"Because I h-h-_hurt_ you?" She whimpered and the red haired Yamanaka blinked.

Sighing louder Kangae decided she wouldn't have her feeling bad for hurting someone. She could understand because the two of them were friends and it was an accident, but they were going to be ninja. That wasn't a good habit to have in this field of profession.

Stretching out an arm she grabbed Hinata's hand, rolled up her sleeve, and delivered a sound pinch to her skin. Listening to her yelp and withdraw to rub at her red skin, Kangae nonchalantly checked out her nails.

"Are you done now?" She asked and received a mild - for Hinata - pseudo glare.

"What was that for?!" Hinata frowned as her brows furrowed and a pout formed on her face but Kangae was not swayed.

"That was me getting even." Kangae told her with a shrug. "But anyways, let's make a deal. When you hit me, I hit you and when I hit you, you hit me. That way it's even steven."

Catching the look of protest blooming on the young heiress face, Kangae raised her hand and cut her off.

"Training, Hinata." She laughed. "I meant what I said as in we would _train_."

Looking uncertain but relieved the Hyuuga girl nodded. "O-okay."

"Good." She said, before sheepishly tugging at her dead to the world arm. "Now can we go find Neji and get this treated? The swinging sensation that I can't feel is tripping me up."

* * *

**Edit: 9/13/15**


	7. Training and Dango Freak Guy?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

_This stuff!_ \- **telepathy**.

* * *

Sitting on the ground as she let out harsh little breaths, Kangae stretched her aching muscles and gave a low groan at the dull throb.

Hinata had not pulled any punches and she was certainly feeling every last strike. Glancing upwards she met the obviously nervous gaze of her sparring partner and decided to alleviate her concerns.

Flashing her a wide grin the red haired Yamanaka held out her hand for Hinata to grab and hauled herself upright.

"You're pretty good at hand-to-hand." Kangae complemented and the young heiress hesitantly wiped the worried frown off of her face and replaced it with a tiny red smile. "I was in a serious state of awe just so you know."

"T-thank you," she said softly with red dusting her cheeks. "you did well too."

Blowing a raspberry, she snorted and realized that this girl was much too kind.

"Hinata, I was _awful_," Kangae admitted bluntly. "you kicked my little tush _all_ over the courtyard."

Blushing fiercely now the Hyuuga girl shyly pressed her forefingers together and glanced off to the side.

"O-only because you wanted to fight up front and allowed me to use Jūken," Hinata mumbled from behind her hands. "I'm sure if we were using another kind of taijutsu you would be able to win. You are faster than me and you're stronger."

"Hm, I _guess_," she mused lightly, amused by the way Hinata was trying to boost her confidence when the girl needed it herself.

"And you were winning before!" She declared adorably with a little spark of fire in her eyes. "You were bending yourself around my hits and used very good acrobatics, I was amazed!"

Grinning, Kangae rubbed her head half in embarrassment and half in pride. Wow she really knew how to make a girl feel special.

"I _guess_ I was pretty cool, but you had me beat." She allowed as she sunk to the ground and patted the spot next to her. "You managed to hit my ankle in the midst of my 'very good acrobatics' and that takes _precision_."

Seeming bashfully pleased, Hinata took a seat next to her and they were silent for a moment before she asked her a question she obviously had been thinking about for a while. That is, if the curious expression on her face said anything.

"Ano...what kind of taijutsu is that?" The young girl inquired, tilting her head. "I've never seen someone fight like that before, it was so _different_."

Blinking Kangae glanced back at the tiny heiress and gave a shrug.

"It's not really a taijutsu perse but like a kind of...movement?" She said hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's all about balance and flexibility but it _can_ be used in self defense but like I said before it's not really a fighting style."

But she had certainly turned it into one as was necessary when her 'adoring fans' got a bit too _handsy_.

Giving a tiny 'oh' of understanding Hinata pulled Kangae to her feet and steered them both over to what seemed like the ninja equivalent to a target range far off in the corner of the training field.

"Would you like to try?" She suggested shyly, fiddling with a tiny needle like projectile she had picked up from a box. "I um, noticed that while we were fighting you sometimes moved like you wanted to throw something at me, so I thought maybe this is what you wanted..."

Slowly the girl trailed off and Kangae took the weapon from her. It had been a while since she had tried her aim and while a part of her whined that she may have lost her touch, the other scoffed at the thought. She had been the best at what she did when she traveled with the circus and it would take more than a change in bodies to change that.

Letting her keen eyes glare down at the target, Kangae measured how much strength it would take for her to hit the center before cocking back and flicking her wrist. It struck a long ways off from the bullseye but she couldn't be happier. Her mind still knew how to do it and it was only a matter of training her body to be able to follow through with the motions. Her sharp shooting days were back.

Smiling softly she met a pair of pearly white eyes and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, this means a lot to me." She murmured before she pulled back. "Next time I'll definitely have to find something to pay you back with!"

Spending the rest of the morning together taking shots at the targets, Kangae was surprised to hear her father's voice calling for her.

Turning away from trying to teach Hinata how to hold the projectile the right way, she blinked her blue eyes and waved.

"Hi tou-chan." She called in greeting. "Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-san, Neji-kun."

Ever since she started her sessions she was pleased to admit that the Hyuuga brothers allowed her to call them by more familiar titles. It was definitely a sign of favor that she treasured immensely.

Coming over to stand by her side her father whistled as he stared at the pieces of metal embedded in the posts. It wasn't exactly impressive but it was nothing to sneeze at for children their age.

"So who did all this?" He asked, raising one blond brow and she leaned into his side.

"Hinata and I." Kangae beamed proudly. "She showed me the goods and I wanted to try. Hinata gave me some pointers since she aces with precision, next time you should join us Neji."

Looking elated at being included the small Hyuuga bowed smiled brightly. "I will Kangae-chan!"

Chuckling Inoichi ruffled her hair before turning back to their hosts, seemingly picking up from a previous conversation.

"In a week we are hosting Ino and Kangae's fourth birthday party and we would be honored to have you there."

Inclining his head regally Hiashi gave his affirmations. "We will be there."

"And we will send the details in a day." Her father smiled before gesturing at her. "Let's go Kangae, we're meeting Shikaku and Choza at the dango shop."

Attaching herself to his side after giving Hinata and Neji a hug, Kangae bowed to the brothers.

"Goodbye!"

Hearing their answering parting words she diligently followed her dad from the compound.

"So who suggested dango?" She asked as they traveled down the roads. "And don't say Choza as a way to weasel out of the answer."

Kangae glared when she saw the sheepish expression on her father's face.

"Are you going to tell your mother?"

"Depends." She shrugged. "Are you going to let me get some dango ice cream?"

"...One serving."

Kangae scoffed, oh no he wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"Puh-_lease_" She snorted with a tiny eye roll. "I know the perils of lying to kaa-chan, three or no deal."

There was a moment of silence before her father relented with a slight scowl of discontent.

"_Fine_ but I'm getting a few bites of that." He grumbled knowing he was beat and Kangae smirked.

Arriving at the shop she was greeted with a hug from Ino, a friendly smile and wave from Choji, and a glance and grunt from Shikamaru.

"I feel so welcomed." She deadpanned, absent-mindedly fixing Ino's messy ponytail. The girl could not manage to keep her long hair in order but she wanted it to stay that length because Kangae wasn't going to cut hers.

"Would you prefer a hug?" He asked and Kangae opened her arms with a slow smile and click of her tongue.

"If you wanted a cuddle you didn't need to use the excuse of being rude to get one Maru-kun."

Rolling his eyes he stepped into the circle of her arms and Kangae tightened her hold until he began to choke and flail around. Waiting a few seconds before letting him go, the moment she did Shikamaru shot her a half hearted glare and trudged away.

"Why do you try to break his spine every time he gives you a hug Kangae?" Choji asked in amusement and said girl made her way to the counter.

"I think the better question is why does he continually hug me when he knows what I'm gonna do to him?"

Ino snorted around the straw to her sweet drink.

"Because you'll hunt him down and give it to him worse than he already had it if he didn't." Her sister said while she nudged Kangae to share her ice cream.

Lifting the spoon to her sister's mouth she grinned. "Yeah, that _is_ why."

Hearing something that suspiciously sounded like 'demon girl' come from the Nara boy she offered her ice cream to him.

"I take it this is your way of apologizing?"

"Hey, take it or leave it." She said, lifting another scoop to her mouth. "I'm fine with not sharing at all."

Gaze switching between her eyes and her peace offering he grabbed a spoon and ate some.

"Some deal tomorrow?" She asked lightly.

"You mean where you do something I don't exactly enjoy and then bribe me with things to make it better?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?" He sighed. "I have nothing more productive to do."

Sitting there listening to idle chatter she allowed her mental walls to lower and her net screen to activate and was kind of surprised by the most prominent thought going through her head.

_Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango._

Just..._that_ over and over again with a sense of urgency attached to every syllable.

Whoever it was must _seriously_ love that stuff and now she was _seriously_ curious. Now she definitely had to know whose thoughts about a _desert_ were strong enough to overpower every other thought in the marketplace. Latching onto the mind strand she was again surprised by how air tight this person's head was. Not good as her clan's or enough to keep her out if she really pushed for it - though she suspected that the barriers could get stronger - but fairly good regardless.

Eyes snagging on a quickly approaching boy with his black hair in a low ponytail and a younger boy toddling at his side, Kangae felt her brows draw up in confusion.

What in the world was _this_?

_The person who was obsessed with dango was Uchiha Itachi?_

* * *

**Edit: 9/24/15**


	8. A Party and Extending A Hand

Blatantly staring at the Uchiha heir, who was blatantly staring at her dango - even after scarfing down his own two _dozen_ \- Kangae stretched out her arm and offered it to him. She didn't need to be a mind reader to understand what his hungry stare meant.

The moment black eyes connected with hers she could feel a sense of instant wariness formulate from inside his head and honestly, it _saddened_ her that a _seven_ year old was paranoid enough to be suspicious of accepting something from a soon to be _four_ year old. But she guessed that was just the life of a Shinobi, no matter how messed it it was.

Smiling she gestured towards her father who was definitely getting his money's worth with that bowl of sweets he was digging into. "I have a deal with my old man so I can afford to give one away."

Blinking once Itachi slowly reached out to take it and Kangae gave a nod of approval.

She knew she probably shouldn't offer any more conversation to this boy who would go on to be a murderer. She knew she should probably turn around in her chair and ignore him as best she could. And she certainly knew that if she decided to do what she was thinking, everything would just become complicated beyond reason, but right now Itachi was just a _kid_. He was just a kid who was made into an adult too soon - just like she had been - and she was going to give him a chance because no child should _ever_ have such a cold and stiff mind.

The parts of his thoughts and emotions that yearned for something close to a normal relationship required nothing more and nothing less than someone to hold out their hand and hold in their expectations. And if there was one habit she would never be able to shake, it was wanting to help the children who had no one else. Mikhail and the entire circus could attest to that, the little blond wasn't the first young one she had helped but he had been the only one she had chosen to keep.

But regardless of what was right or wrong she was going to go for it, and if he decided not to take her up on her offer then that was fine too. At least she could say she tried and that would be the end of that.

"I'm Yamanaka Kangae," She told him as she took a bite of her remaining snack and the children beside her watched on. "and this is my twin Ino and our friends Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru."

Watching his black eyes pursue their faces, the older boy inclined his head in greeting.

"I am Uchiha Itachi and this is my younger brother, Sasuke." Looking down at the smaller raven haired boy who was standing tall and puffing out his chest, Kangae wanted to do nothing more than ruffle his duck butt hair and laugh but she refrained. It wouldn't do to bruise the mini-chiha's budding ego.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." She said politely and heard her companions echo the sentiment from behind her. "It's nice to meet you."

The blush that erupted on his face would have been startling if it hadn't been adorable.

"Hello Kangae-san." The red cheeked child nodded, trying to look as serious and insightful as his older brother and failing but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. Especially since she could feel his need to make a good impression on his "maybe friends". "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Are you going to get any dango?" Kangae asked and saw his previous expression melt off only to be replaced by one of severe disdain.

"Ew no!" He exclaimed while sticking out his tongue and closing one eye. "I _hate_ sweet stuff!"

And at this point Ino, who was thoroughly engrossed in the conversation, gasped in shock and leaned over her twin's lap and into Sasuke's face.

"_Eh_?! Don't like sweet stuff?" She exclaimed with a disapproving look and the sensation of panic flared from Sasuke at the thought that he had upset them with his opinion. "Are you sure you're a kid and not an adult in disguise?"

Not giving the spare heir enough time to respond she slid from her chair and pulled another one over.

"It doesn't matter, if you don't like it now you'll love it by the end!" She told him with fire blazing in her eyes. "Come on and sit next to me, Choji got everything he likes on the menu and he has very good taste!"

Despite not liking sugary things he seemed very excited and took a step forward before turning back towards Itachi for the okay.

With a nod and a nudge to the back Sasuke scaled the chair and leaned over to view the feast that was set around Choji.

"Whoa!" He marveled looking torn between appearing disgusted and wooed. "I didn't even know they had that many favors!"

Looking smug and all knowing Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder before taking a chunk of a strudel like pastry.

"And this is just the stuff that's _good_, imagine all the things that are _great_." Picking up a pair of chopsticks she passed them to Sasuke. "Now prepare to fall in love with desert!"

Grinning at the easy way Ino drew people in she sent a thrill of approval through their twin link before sliding the plate of remaining dango over to Itachi, who looked up in confusion.

"I'm going pig out with them so I don't need these." Kangae said with a shrug before turning to snatch up a piece of cake, choosing not to address the way Itachi eventually took a seat and sometimes asked her to pass her a plate of something that looked particularly delicious.

Surprisingly it hadn't been the need for the two boys to go home that interrupted them, but the arrival of the Uchiha sibling's mother.

Mikoto was a beautiful woman with her long black hair and eyes that were currently glaring down at her oldest son who - dare she say it? - looked a bit _sheepish_ as he munched on some strawberry pocky.

"Just going out for dango huh?" She muttered with her hands resting on her hips. "Just to the shop and back huh? You could lost just by taking a step I _swear_ Itachi."

Deciding to interfere regardless of wanting to see this play out she raised a hand.

"Uh Uchiha-sama, it was my fault." She smiled with the friendliest air she could muster up. "I invited them to have some dessert with us and they didn't decline because they didn't want to rude."

Which all in all wasn't a lie. She was the clan heiress and future alliances have been broken for lesser transgressions.

Accessing dark orbs locked onto hers and the Uchiha matriarch softened her face.

"That was very nice of you to do so, and may I have your introduction?"

"Yamanaka Kangae, Uchiha-sama." She introduced with a bow in her seat as if the older woman didn't already know. Sometimes social necessities were such a _pain_. "And this is my twin Ino and our friends Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru."

"Ah yes, the twins who play with the Hyuuga heiress!" She clapped lightly. "And you two are having a birthday party soon?"

"Yeah we're turning five!" Ino grinned on a sugar high. "Can Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san come watch us turn four?!"

The adults, aware of the important elder in their midst wandered over and with a chuckle Inoichi slipped his fingers into Ino's hair.

"Please excuse her yelling, she may have eaten more sweets than normally allowed." Her father smiled and Mikoto returned the expression with the all her geniality.

"It's perfectly fine and yes, the boys will be going with my husband and I." She informed her. "We received the invitations a few weeks ago."

Kangae knew that they were probably going to drop by for an hour or so before leaving as so not to snub another clan, but weren't going to stay the entire duration. Though maybe after seeing how psyched Sasuke seemed to interact with other children, Mikoto would push for longer.

"Yay!" Ino chorused with Sasuke and Choji - who he had surprisingly bonded with - while Shikamaru proceeded to place his head down. Kangae jabbed him in the side and was rewarded with a glare but in the end he sat up.

"We'll see you there Sasuke." Shikamaru yawned flashing her an 'are you happy now?' look as the adults starting talking.

"For now." She nodded moving back as Ino's excited movements knocked some ice cream onto the table in the spot where Shikamaru had previously been laying.

Both stared at the stain before sighing.

"I'll rent you out my shoulder if you promise not to fall asleep even once at my party." She offered, flexing her arm in a way she hoped was enticing.

Based on his deadpan expression it wasn't but he still rested his head on it.

"It's a deal but you should know how bony and stick like you are-OW!"

Lowering her elbow she rolled her eyes. "Oh hush you, I'm _delightfully_ rounded for your information."

Grumbling under his breath she caught the snarky reply in his head and lightly flicked his forehead.

Cracking open one eye he silently asked her what that was for with only his eyes.

"I can read your mind." Kangae remarked flippantly and the young Nara snorted.

If only he knew.

"Yeah okay," He said. "although that does sound like a useful ability."

"Oh it is, imagine me being able to read your dad's mind when he's playing Shogi." She said with a slightly awed look on her face. "He'd never beat me, I'd be unstoppable."

Shikamaru raised a skeptical brow at her words and snorted a second time.

"I don't know about all of that," He told her. "my dad is pretty good, he might just win."

Kangae shrugged a shoulder. "Well one day we'll test it."

"_Sure_ we will."

* * *

The days leading up to their party went by fast. Between training with Hinata and with their father, it took little to no time for them to turn four.

"Do you think anyone got me books on all the different types of flowers and their uses?" Ino asked as they took a bath, dunking her head into the water to get rid of the lingering shampoo.

"I'm sure _everyone_ did considering you were talking about belladonna and poppy all day." Kangae told her and yes, Ino had spent twenty four hours gushing over toxic flowers.

Yes, the life of ninja children: talking about deadly poisonous plants like one would do the weather.

"Besides kaa-chan owns a flower shop that creates specialized poisons," She explained. "so of course it would be natural that at least _one_ of us gets something on it."

Wiping the soap suds from her eyes Ino turned to stare at her curiously. "You don't want to learn?"

Kangae shook her head and gave a shrug.

"Oh I do but my weapons will be stilettos and senbon and I think it would be good for you to have a skill." She said. "So make sure to become a pro like kaa-chan."

Throwing her hands in the air Ino started giggling as the water sloshed around in the bath.

"Goooo poison powers!" She crowed in delight, eliciting an eye roll from her elder sister.

Grabbing the towels, Kangae wrapped her sister and herself up before telling her to dry off and dress in the white robes laid out.

"First we put these on and go down to the dressing room in the compound," She instructed leading her sister from the bathroom. "then they dress us up like a princess for our big day."

Feeling Ino's happiness flowing from their link and catching the excited expression on her face, Kangae watched as her sister began bouncing down the hallways, her still wet hair slapping lightly against her back.

"I bet the kimonos are pretty," The young blonde gushed. "they're pretty right?"

The red haired Yamanaka nodded her head.

"Kaa-chan would never get us something ugly and you know that," Kangae explained. "I'm sure they're state of the art."

"...so it's _pretty_ yeah?" She asked hopefully and the strawberry haired girl gave a short snort.

"...yes Ino, it's very _pretty_." Kangae answered on an amused sigh.

Fist pumping her younger sister grinned.

"_Totally_ knew it."

Upon reaching the room the two of them were immediately pulled into a hurricane of blonde women and clothes and by the end - Kangae had lost all perception of time while in the flurry of Yamanaka stylists - they were primped to perfection dressed in a white kimono decorated on the hem with teal flowers and their hair was pinned up delicately.

Holding out her arms Kangae beamed at her parents.

"What do you think?" She asked giving a little twirl.

For a second all her father did was stare before walking over and kneeling by their sides, a proud and loving look on his handsome face.

"I think in a decade I'm going to have to disembowel some poor kid with a kunai to keep them away from you two."

Laughing even though she knew he _totally_ meant it considering she could see him already making plans to dispose of the body in his mind, Kangae and Ino both gave their dad a hug.

"Love you." She murmured into his own dress clothes. "Love you both."

The warm glow of their minds was the only answer she needed but hearing them say it back felt just as nice.

* * *

Welcoming their guests to the party was not a small thing to do. Raised as clan kids, Ino and her knew the importance of being polite to their guests and despite how "out there" her sister was, she was still ace at being a daughter of the clan head.

Bowing neatly each time it only took an hour of waiting for everyone to show up.

Watching Ino resist the urge to shout out to Sasuke when he showed up Kangae smiled softly up at Fugaku.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, we welcome you to our celebration." She chorused in unison with Ino falling into matching bows.

"Thank you for having us." Fugaku said inclining his head to her parents and to them.

"Sasuke has been very eager to see you two again." Mikoto smiled, resting a hand on the fidgeting boy's head who was blushing up a storm.

"Oh?" Inoue hummed softly, with an open smile on her face. "If he wanted to play with the girls he could have stopped by, organized a playdate, or even went with Kangae to train with Hinata-chan."

Though Mikoto's face showed none of her surprise her mind said something different. The feelings of shock and muted distaste rippled through the air.

_Not many people still trust the Uchiha with anything after the Kyuubi attack._

Her fingers twitched at the negative emotions flowing off the woman but kept her mental screen standing when the feeling of consideration drifted out not soon after.

"That sounds like a plan." _I think it might be good to get farther out into the village again, especially since the clan is becoming...unsettled._

Keeping the pretty smile on her face Kangae led them inside - they were the last to arrive thankfully - and thought on what she heard from the Uchiha matriarch.

She knew they were going to try to revolt later on but if it was such a major event would her attempts at befriending Sasuke and Itachi change that?

Glancing sideways at the happy looking boy as he took in the decorations and the soft, relaxed feeling of Itachi's usually hard mind Kangae sighed internally.

If it happened it was fated and if it didn't then it was a happy accident but she wasn't going to put so much on the slim chance that they wouldn't. There wasn't much she could do about their decisions but wait and see.

But she could hope her small pebble of an action could create ripples large enough to change such a tragedy.

* * *

**Edit: 10/2/15**


	9. Empathy Is One's Greatest Asset

For the past hour the boy in grey had been mentally obsessing over the younger Uchiha boy, and for the past hour Kangae had been keeping a mental tab on him at all times.

When she had first noticed the fact that he had been watching the boy she had shrugged it off, the Uchiha were always being watched for one reason or another. But as time went on and he never changed his focus she became weary.

And it wasn't as if he was too obvious with his actions, in fact Kangae only noticed him because of the single thought he had broadcasted out to her.

_The youngest Uchiha brat._

Nothing more, nothing less. Just that simple sentence and since then she couldn't hear a thing from him but static and anger.

So she decided to stick close to the spare heir, especially since her sister was practically glued to his side.

The boy - teenager really - was non-descript, with dark hair and dark eyes he could have belonged to any clan here ranging from the Nara to the Uchiha or any of the other influential families that didn't carry a distinctive family trait.

In fact he didn't even need to be from a clan, he could just be civilian who was good enough to become recognized and _that's_ what put her on edge.

This boy could be anyone who bared a grudge against the Uchiha.

It wasn't lost on her that whenever Itachi would approach them, the bitter buzzing of the boy's mind grew louder in pitch or how the prodigy's eyes would narrow and flicker imperceptibly over to left before they would return to center, telling her all she needed to know about this situation.

It was a petty case of jealousy and he thought to take out his frustrations on the younger sibling of his "rival".

And she couldn't exactly go and tell anyone of her suspicion towards the unknown boy because what if they asked how she knew? Kangae couldn't very well tell them she read minds now could she? She would only end up creating unnecessary tension.

Not to mention she had no idea what exactly he was planning - she didn't even know if he was actually planning to hurt the boy - because apparently rage was an excellent shielding method.

Kangae had no idea what would happen if she pushed harder on a barricaded mind but she didn't want to risk him going off because she broke into his thoughts so instead she focused on Sasuke.

This was a little trick she had picked up a few weeks ago when she was perusing some of the idle minds on the street. A man had gotten into an argument with one of the street vendors and was a hair breadth away from getting violent.

She had been sitting across the way watching as no one attempted to help and Kangae sighed. The red haired Yamanaka had made her way into the furious man's mind and flinched at the burn she found there.

After having heard the story of how it all started she wanted to roll her eyes. It wasn't the lady's fault he had ordered the wrong thing so with an accidental push and the idle thought that he should _calm down_ the man's face instantly went lax and a peaceful smile wormed its way across his face.

Kangae had blinked as she felt her own zen like mood filter away and for the rest of the day everyone had suffered a cranky ginger haired Yamanaka.

Something no one in her household wanted to experience again.

Unluckily the draining emotions thing had happened again - it seemed Ino stole some of her zen whenever she was sad - but stopped as she learned to first focus and generate the emotion she wanted to give before playing the role of the empath.

It was difficult and tricky trying to create a feeling of fear or happiness out of nothing so she used the emotions from certain memories as a reference.

Kangae was still a little shaky with everything but she at least had it in her to do something like this.

So as she focused in on Sasuke's mind she drew all of her distrust and wariness she felt towards the unknown ninja, watered it down and poured the faintest of drops into his psyche. And slowly she watched as the young boy shifted his shoulders and glanced around, not stopping to stare at one face but taking note of the person who had inspired the implanted feelings.

Sliding closer into the group of kids Sasuke shivered and frowned.

Nodding Kangae looked towards their mother who was signaling them over she grabbed Ino's hand and turned to Shikamaru.

"Watch him for me." She instructed as she walked away, hearing a muttered 'you owe me' from the Nara heir.

Nearing the table patio center where their parents and the guests gathered, the moment the two of them stood no more than a few feet away their gifts were presented to them.

Bowing once out of respect, Kangae was immensely appreciative of the fact that Ino and her were allowed to open one gift during the party. Especially so considering the both of them had already picked the one they knew they wanted to open the most.

Sitting down in seiza position they simultaneously ripped off the coverings and instantly fell in love.

Kangae seriously thought she might cry.

Inside an ornate box were beautiful crafted stiletto knives with the sharpest edge she had _ever_ seen.

Taking one out she resisted the urge to spin it between her fingers and instead tested its sharp edge on the tip of one finger. Nodding to herself when she saw the blue swell up, she placed it back into the box and grinned. Looking over her pupil less blue eyes met the shy but eager whites of her friend and she grinned.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." She said to the blushing girl who - without a stutter - told her 'you're welcome'.

Glancing at Ino as she put away her poison kit, Kangae glanced up at her father and mother before she lifted her weapons case.

"Can I test these later?"

Dressed in her play clothes along with every other kid present, Kangae stood in the middle of a circle of children. She recognized a few of them on the spot -Shino, Kiba, TenTen - but others only by their clan symbols.

"We're going to play a game of hide and seek, ninja style." She began once she had everyone's attention. "Which means if you know how to use chakra, you can. No kekkai genkai, ninjutsu, genjutsu, or dojutsu especially the Byakugan and if you have it, the Sharingan."

Looking around she placed her hands on her hips. "Are we clear?"

At the scattered 'yes's' she nodded.

"The rules are as follows, you have to find the leaders of each group and tag them out, they will run and you will have to catch them." She explained. "Whoever finds who first is the one with the power to tag someone out but if you run into each other and you weren't in a hiding place then who ever tags who first wins. The team who runs out of players first loses."

Seeing that everyone seemed to get it she continued on.

"Okay seeing as it is _our_ birthday we'll be the team captains, I pick Sasuke." Kangae said and the dark haired boy moved over to her side. Nodding she patted his head, she wanted him close by and this way it would be easier to watch him.

"Choji." Ino picked, looking put out that her twin stole her new friend away.

"Hinata."

"Neji."

"Shikamaru."

"The dog boy."

"OI!" Came the reply from the Inuzuka and from there the teams were made. Assigning everyone in her group to cells of four, she took Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata with her.

And if the faint sizzle of that familiar hate still brushed up against her mind, Kangae paid it no attention.

He could try something if he liked but he wouldn't get very far if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Edit: 11/14/15**


	10. Operation POV: Enter Uchiha Itachi!

Uchiha Itachi was known for many things, some of which he was proud of, others about things he'd rather forget. And when one was well-known there were certain things that came to light.

Nothing of great importance in the grand scheme of things - there were many things secret about himself that not even his clan knew of - but it was well-known that the Uchiha Tensai enjoyed sweets.

Particularly dango.

Any kind, any where, any time.

So as he neared the stand with that single thing in his sight he could feel the blue gaze of the girl - who was the same age as Sasuke his mind noted - boring into the side of his face.

Distantly he wondered why she looked so incredulous before his eyes locked onto the of sweetness of his dango.

Needless to say he made quick work of the dozen and without preamble his gaze turned toward the stick in the young girl's hand, head tilted to the side in partial consideration.

He wondered if it would be worth it to steal a child's snack.

So caught up in his thoughts it surprised him when she stretched out her hand in an offering. Black eyes snapped to hers and instantly he was on guard, muscles tensing and eyes narrowing minutely.

The girl with the strawberry colored hair, for only a moment, flashed him a sad frown - for which he didn't know why - before she smiled and nodded towards a blond man - the Yamanaka clan head and co-leader of the T&amp;I unit - who was digging into a bowl of sweets as if someone would come by and yank it right out of his hands.

It didn't escape his notice that they were watching him as he watched them.

"I have a deal with my old man so I can afford to give one away."

Blinking once Itachi slowly reached out to take it and watched as she nodded, pleased that he had accepted.

"I'm Yamanaka Kangae." She said taking a bite of her remaining snack as the children beside her watched on. "And this is my twin Ino and our friends Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru."

His black eyes pursued their faces, taking in every detail and he inclined his head in greeting.

"Uchiha Itachi," He introduced. "And this is my younger brother Sasuke."

The Yamanaka girl looked down at his sibling who was standing tall and puffing out his chest and she seemed like she wanted to do nothing more than eat him whole.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." She said politely and the children behind her echoed her sentiment.

"Hello Kangae-san." Sasuke said and Itachi felt his hand twitch with the need to reassure his brother that he didn't need to act like him to gain approval but refrained. It would only make him try harder.

"Are you going to get any dango?" The girl asked and instantly Sasuke's face flashed an expression of discontent.

"Ew no!" He exclaimed while sticking out his tongue and closing one eye. "I hate sweet stuff!"

A sharp gasp sounded in shock and the youngest Yamanaka girl leaned over her twin's lap and into his brother's face.

"Eh?! Don't like sweet stuff?" She asked with a disdainful frown and Itachi knew Sasuke thought that he had upset them with his opinion and nearly smiled at the sight of his brother being so earnest. "Are you sure you're a kid and not an adult in disguise?"

Not giving his younger brother enough time to respond she slid from her chair and pulled another one over.

"It doesn't matter, if you don't like it now you'll love it by the end!" She told him with fire blazing in her eyes. "Come on and sit next to me, Choji got everything he likes on the menu and he has very good taste!"

Despite Sasuke not liking sugary things he seemed very excited and relieved and took a step forward before turning back towards Itachi for the okay.

He didn't need his approval but he gave it anyways. With a nod and a nudge to the back Sasuke scaled the chair and leaned over to view the vast layout that was set around Choji.

Watching the younger Uchiha boy look torn between wowed and disgusted the oldest Yamanaka girl - Kangae she said her name was- slide the plate of remaining dango over to Itachi who looked at her in confusion.

"I'm going pig out with them so I don't need these." Kangae said with a shrug before turning to snatch up a piece of cake, choosing not to address the way Itachi eventually took a seat and sometimes asked her to pass her a plate of something that looked particularly delicious.

This was certainly new. Not many people wanted to associate with the Uchiha after the Kyuubi attack so it wasn't surprising that he was feeling a bit off kilter. Shooting the orange haired girl a glance he decided that this companionship was acceptable. Even if only for now.

Surprisingly it hadn't been the need for one of them to go home that interrupted them but the arrival of their mother.

His kaa-chan glared down at him and Itachi couldn't help the sheepish look he flashed her as he munched on some strawberry pocky.

"Just going out for dango huh?" She muttered with her hands resting on her hips. "Just to the shop and back huh? You could get lost just by taking a step, I swear Itachi."

Once again, successfully managing to surprise him - after all not even his father wanted to face his mother when she got like this - the Yamanaka girl - Kangae, his mind prompted - ran interference.

"Uh Uchiha-sama, it was my fault." She smiled, instantly looking a hundred and ten percent like a child who had the repentant puppy dog look perfected. "I invited them to have some dessert with us and they didn't decline because they didn't want to rude."

His mother's accessing dark orbs locked onto hers and her face softened as it always did with Sasuke and himself.

"That was very nice of you to do so, and may I ask who are sweetie?"

"Yamanaka Kangae, Uchiha-sama." She introduced with a bow in her seat as if the older woman didn't already know. She was the Uchiha Matriarch, it was her job to be on top of things like that. "And this is my twin Ino and our friends Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru."

"Ah yes, the twins who play with the Hyuuga heiress!" She clapped lightly, expression calculating in a way only Itachi recognized. "And you two are having a birthday party soon?"

"Yeah we're turning four!" The blonde grinned on a sugar high. "Can Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san come?!"

The adults, aware of the important elder in their midst wandered over and with a chuckle Inoichi slipped his fingers into Ino's hair.

"Please excuse her yelling, she may have eaten more sweets than normally allowed."

Mikoto smiled genially. "It's perfectly fine and yes, the boys will be going with my husband and I. We received the invitations two days ago."

Itachi knew that they were probably going to show up for an hour so not to snub another clan but leave before then. But maybe after seeming Sasuke actually excited to be around other children his age they would stay longer.

"Yay!" His brother chorused with his two friends while Kangae jabbed the Nara boy.

"We'll see you there Sasuke." Shikamaru yawned to his brother with a lazy wave before turning back to look at the girl who had struck him.

Turning away Itachi politely excused himself, Shisui and he had promised to train together and he was late.

Besides he suspected his cousin would be interested in the strange Yamanaka child who would willingly associate - without expecting anything in return - with an Uchiha.

He was looking forward to hearing what kind of conspiracy theories Shisui could formulate in under a minute.

* * *

**Edit: 11/14/15**


	11. The Beginning of the Start

'_this_' - **Mouthing words.**

_this_ \- **telepathy**

* * *

Kangae knew something was wrong the moment the furious hiss screeched into her mind.

She wasn't sure what exactly happened but suddenly she was grabbing Sasuke and shoving both of them into the foliage. To his credit the young boy only grunted at the impact and struggled for a second until he caught the expression on her face and he stilled instantly.

Closing her eyes she gritted her teeth against the feeling of metal digging into her back and hesitantly reached back and tugged out the - thankfully not too deep - shuriken.

Her pain tolerance in this body certainly needed fixing she thought as she felt the hot sting of tears bubble up in her eyes.

Sasuke flashed her a frightened look at moist eyed expression she was sporting and she placed her finger over her lips, trying her hardest to express the urgency of the situation through her corneas alone.

'_We need to move_' she mouthed as she pointed first off the high left - making sure to shake her head - and then to the far right and nodding.

Taking a breathe she searched outwards and took her aim, firing off the five metal stars at the person who was hiding in the trees before sending a tendril of chakra to her feet and dragging the young Uchiha behind her until he managed to get his feet beneath him.

Hearing the leaves rustle as a body vacated its hiding place, Kangae grimaced and cursed herself for letting the two of them become so isolated as she dived to the left taking Sasuke with her. Seeing the red trailing down his face as he shook and practically clung to her side, the two of them crawled silently through the thick leaves Kangae had pushed them into before she looked him in his eyes.

Placing her hand over his mouth she spoke directly into his mind, knowing this situation disregarded the need to keep her ability a secret.

_I need you to go ahead and get help._

Almost instantly shock and fear flared brightly on the Uchiha's face and inside his mind as he began to struggle but she forced a blanket of calm on his tempered emotions and spoke again. They didn't have time for this!

_Sasuke! I. __**Need**__. You. To. __**Run**__!_

Jerking suddenly at the tight pinch and pull on their minds as Sasuke shuddered and fell lax, Kangae watched as he nodded with glazed eyes and started off. Wondering but knowing they didn't have the luxury to investigate she stared after him as she reached for the strand of Ino in her head.

Hissing at the sensation of Ino scrabbling at her mental barrier she felt her sister's attention sharpen and dive forward the moment she let her through. Her sister had gone near hysterical at the rebound of Kangae's pain that had been sent through their bond. Unable to muster up the concentration to send words with the amount of panic Ino was blasting through her mind she instead sent a cacophony of mental pictures of where she was and what had happened before she all but pushed the blonde out.

Reaching into the little pouch she had taken to keeping on her person Kangae fingered the small blades she had nicked from the box Hinata gave her, locked onto enraged mind of their pursuer and aimed.

Hearing his surprised hiss of pain she was pleased that she managed to hit him. Moving quickly from her place she burst out from the foliage and danced around the kunai, trying her damndest to ignore the bite of the ones that she couldn't exactly escape.

The only thing she could do was wait for help to arrive.

* * *

The first inkling he had that something was wrong was the furious rustling of leaves.

Itachi glanced around, having finally returned to the party after being commissioned by his father for an "errand" to go fetch the wayward Shisui and he instantly knew something was going on.

Sharp eyes searched around for his younger brother and when he found nothing he approached his father, inquiring after Sasuke and was told that his brother had gone off with the rest of the clan children to play.

Frowning because it was an insane notion to let Sasuke go off when there were so many enemies around he glanced over at Shisui and nodded.

There was a problem and they were going to fix it.

Through his mind flashed the face of that boy and the quiet reassurance that the Yamanaka girl -Kangae - had given and maybe he quickened his step with more than Sasuke in mind.

Itachi did not have the necessary knowledge of the Yamanaka land to go searching and as he conversed quietly with Shisui on their plan his objective - or at least half of it - burst through the foliage.

Expecting someone to be following behind him, he was instead surprised when his brother barreled straight into him. Redistributing his weight to keep his balance, he looked down in confusion. Why was he still trying to walk away?

Kneeling down Itachi placed his hands against Sasuke's shoulders to keep him in place - was that blood on the side of his face? - and forced their gazes to connect.

"Sasuke," He began with a hint of impatience to his voice. "calm yourself, what are you-" Itachi's voice broke itself off.

Narrowing his eyes he leaned forward and he noticed the look in his brother's eyes. Flat, unfocused. Blank.

Alarmed, he drew Sasuke's body closer and shook his brother's shoulders.

"Sasuke!" he spoke sharply, hoping to snap him out of whatever had happened. It had no effect, but as he drew him nearer realized his brother was muttering frantically under his breath. Leaning closer, a chill ran down his spine when he heard the words his brother was whispering like a solemn prayer.

"Need to run, need to run, neED TO RUN, NE-"

Itachi pinched a pressure point the instant those pleas became feverish and the effect was immediate. His brother came to a stall and slumped a bit and Itachi looked down blankly at the half lidded expression on his face. All of a sudden he was all too aware of everything around him. Shisui at his back, the stares of the people around him, the dead weight of his brother in his arms, the overwhelming urge to maim.

Someone had messed with his brother.

Someone had messed with his brother and they were going to pay.

His rage exploded, his killing intent singing sharply into the air. His blood pounding in his ears was almost enough to drown out the sound of small bodies bursting through the leaves.

The other Yamanaka heiress was gasping harshly as tears rained down her cheeks with the child of Hyuuga Hizashi standing right alongside her looking frightened. The entire clearing went deathly silent.

"Daddy," she cried hysterically, clutching tightly at her shirt. "Nee-chan - someone's - I don't - hurting Kangae!"

Inoichi's face instantly turned grim as he opened his arms to catch his collapsing daughter.

In an instant the lax body in his arms seized and black eyes flew open.

"Kangae!" Sasuke shouted in a frenzy and with a strength backed by a surprising amount of chakra, he threw Itachi away from him and took off into the forest.

A growl of frustration wracked Itachi's body. "Sasuke!"

* * *

Kangae knew she had no chance in hell of beating this guy in physical combat but if she kept her wits about her she could at the very least gain the upper edge until she didn't need to anymore.

Feeling intensely grateful for her acrobatic experience and her telepathic abilities she flipped herself as quietly as she could onto the perch of a branch shaded by thick leaves as she blinked away the line of red falling into her eye. Kangae looked considerably worse than she felt that was for sure. Reaching back she felt at the missing section of her red locks, shivering at the thought that he could have slit her throat instead of her hair.

Closing her eyes she fanned out her sensory field and felt her pursuer latch onto her net and she barely had to time to push herself off the branch in order to dodge.

Tsking to herself Kangae grit her teeth and tried her damndest to ignore the strain of her mind and focus on what his next move would be.

If she wasn't careful she would be dead before he even thought about it.

* * *

**Edit: 12/5/15**


	12. Easier Said Than Done

Kangae hissed at the shuriken that sliced thinly into her side and left a fine line of red trailing across her skin. Leaping further into the foliage she dove under bushes and around trees until she was sure he didn't have a clear shot.

Settling with her back against the sturdy oak, Kangae rapidly adjusted her plan of action. She didn't need to keep him here to stall him especially when she could easily lead him back towards where the rest of the clans. Sasuke would presumably be back at the party so there was no harm in moving.

Infact there was less risk in doing that than in attempting to keep such a volatile person in check by herself. She was talented but she was still only a _child_, there wasn't much she could do against someone with training beyond her comprehension. As it stood Kangae was currently only being cut up a bit but in the long run that could and would end up being her downfall.

With a firm nod she partially withdrew from the sphere in the enemy ninja's mind space and zeroed in on Ino.

Focusing - but not touching her frantic and blinding thoughts as to alarm her - Kangae dashed as quickly as she could out of her hiding spot, allowed her knives to slip into the spaces of her fingers and flung them with as much accuracy as her flustered mind could muster up.

Not stopping her dead sprint even as the tiny sharp stilettos left her grip, she kicked off of a tree and flung herself onto it's trunk.

Pausing to reach out with angry mental fingers she clawed with as much strength as she could spare at his mind and was pleased when she heard his brief exclaim of pain.

Huffing at the strain on her own psyche that her little trick put her under - especially after using said trick multiple times - she only barely managed to leap to the other branch across from her but she ended up entirely missing the one that came after.

Teeth grinding harshly together Kangae broke her fall with a roll and winced at the faint pain in her shoulder. Giving it a tiny flex and rotation she gave a half sigh in relief, it was only a bruise and one that wouldn't hold her up much.

Reaching back towards her sister she noted that she was a ways away and she cursed herself for going so deep into the forest.

Moving quickly she made her way in the direction of her sister and tried her hardest to ignore the swishing of leaves behind her.

She perhaps made it several more feet before a duo of kunai embedded themselves into the ground before her and a figure not too far behind, jerking her frantic sprint to a stop she stared with wide eyes at her pursuer.

In his dark eyes and thoughts were a hate so strong it felt it was _suffocating_ her.

Breathing slowly out she clenched her hands and tipped her chin upwards, squaring her shoulders she attempted to project only the utmost confidence.

"You're an intruder," She called out, pupil-less blue eyes frigid like ice. "And you're after one of my guests. Why?"

For a second all the boy did was stare before a sneer curled his lip, and a kunai knife spun around his finger.

"I don't think you're in a position to question me _little girl_," He said, angry gaze boring a hole into hers and she instantly knew he had been playing with her this entire time. "one flick of my wrist and you're dead where you stand."

Resisting the urge to swallow - she couldn't show fear - Kangae instead flexed her fingers and felt the smooth metal of Hinata's gift fall into her grip. With a grimace she realized she was running low and that she desperately needed make sure these counted.

"I'm a pretty good shot myself," She said, twirling them through her digits with expert precision. "I'm sure I can repay you in kind."

And for a moment she thought she had said the wrong thing for his face twisted and lurched and she involuntarily took a step back, but then it was gone and all that was left was rage.

"So there's another one of you little holier than thou shits walking the streets of Konoha huh?" He questioned, the knife attached to his hand spinning faster and faster until it was a blur and she spared it a glance and forced herself not to track its path in fear that he would make a move in her distraction.

"Another of you clan bastards who get to bend the system to surpass the Shinobi who have actually _worked_ to get where they are. Who ignore those who _crawled_ and _killed_ their way into their positions, and pretend to be oh so _fucking perfect?!_" His teeth snapped together and in the blink of an eye the weapon in his hand was cutting through the air and flying towards her.

Feeling as if she couldn't raise her arm up fast enough she launched off a single stiletto and managed to hit the hilt of his kunai, knocking it off course.

Issuing a high pitched sound of surprise when a barrage of shuriken went zooming towards her, Kangae back flipped away. She had managed to dodge the projectiles but had put herself in the prime position to receive a jab to the stomach as she was mid way through her flip and belly up.

Letting out a half choked cry of pain she hit the ground and rolled to her knees.

"All you fucking child geniuses, thinking you're _hot shit_," He growled eyes flashing as he loomed over her. "But at the end of the day the only thing you are is a spoiled. Little. _Brat_."

She didn't need to be a mind reader to know who he was talking about and with that dark look on his face, Kangae knew she needed to act and she needed to act _**now**_. Feeling her chakra spark in her core and her blood flood with adrenaline, she felt her mind stretch out and grip his with tight fingers and she dug them in.

Hearing the choked scream erupt from both of their throats, Kangae held fast and used all of her concentration to bring her hands together in the most basic of hand signs taught to her by her father and funneled her meager energy as best as she could into her technique.

Feeling his sharp thoughts shudder and freeze as every muscle in his body tensed and released simultaneously, Kangae would have cried in victory if she had been able.

_**Kokoro Dorei-ka* Technique complete.**_

Holding her flimsy, barely a jutsu over this boy was one of the _**hardest**_ things she had ever done and she was surprised she had managed to be successful in launching it. But even though she had gotten a foot hold into his mind and the link had fallen through, she could still feel him straining against her grip.

Sweat rolled down the nape of her neck as she delved deeper into herself and she slid her eyes closed.

If she wanted to keep him here until help arrived she would need to keep herself on the task.

One moment of hesitation and everything would would go to the dogs.

So _naturally_ in those very crucial seconds someone burst through the foliage with her name on their lips and it wasn't who she had been waiting for.

Kangae knew her hold on the situation had gone down hill the moment she saw Sasuke burst through the foliage.

Eyes widening in horror she saw everything go in slow motion, the tensing of the intruders thoughts, the kunai, the look of absolute fear on his face - that idiotic boy's face! - and she reacted.

Kangae was moving even before she could fully read what was going through his mind. Screams of warning burst from the lungs of the people around her as she threw herself at Sasuke, taking him to the ground but they were nothing but white noise.

Breathing harshly she stared for one dazed moment at the green of the ground before she pushed herself up with trembling arms and stared downwards at the tear stained face of the youngest Uchiha.

Kangae gave a shaky grin as drops of red dripped down from the knives protruding from her abdomen and onto his chest. Duly she noted that it blended perfectly in with the black of his shirt, it was such look he wouldn't have to worry about it staining. It was a _bitch_ to get out.

Pressing her violently shaking hands to the wound - _she couldn't seem to control the tremors __**oh god**_ \- she managed to let out a pained half sob before everything spun red and black.

* * *

Kangae had perhaps a single moment of pure silence before a roar of noise erupted inside her head.

Issuing a shout she bolted up right and her forehead collided with another and she would have rolled over onto her side if it wasn't aching worse than the spot she was currently cupping with two hands.

"Kami, Ino, _what_? We're you trying to become one with me while I was unconscious?" She moaned as she rubbed the flare of pain away. "You know I don't mind you sleeping with me but there have to be _boundaries_ okay?"

Lowering her arms she looked Ino in the eye, gave her a smile and wasn't all that shocked when all she got in return was a flurry of tears and sobs.

Giving a sad grin Kangae held her arms open and watched as her little sister slowly and softly crawled into the circle of her hug.

There was nothing to be said because she understood everything from the moment she connected with the melancholy psyche of the silently crying girl. She thought she had lost her sister and that was that.

There was nothing she could tell her but she could show her that she was still here.

Wrapping herself around Ino as her sister did the same Kangae, allowed her own tears to fall as she remembered everything and everyone she would have missed when she, in those scant moments, thought that her time in this life was over. It had been terrifying and she could fully admit that.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long." She murmured, accepting the accusations of being gone for weeks that were echoing childishly in Ino's mind, hearing the talks about poisons she overheard from her parents, and seeing the ever remorseful face of Sasuke plain as day. "It was all just stupid, it should have never happened."

Feeling her nod against her neck she knew she wasn't going to move anytime soon, she looked up at the sound of the door opening.

Meeting the tired eyes of her father and mother, Kangae felt her eyes well up again at the grief she could see toiling there and the moment their arms fell around her she brawled as hard as she could.

She didn't want to put anyone through that ever again.

* * *

_***Mind enslavement Jutsu.**_

**Edit: 11/25/15**


	13. Stitches

Despite feeling well and having relatively no pain, Kangae _still_ wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. And although she knew the reason behind her detainment was due to the fact that she was still _thoroughly_ injured. After all, there was only so much a medic ninja could do when using their chakra to heal an internal wound on a child whose network hadn't fully reached its maturation.

Falling back into the pillows behind her with a quiet thump, she eagerly awaited the arrival of the three buzzing minds to reach her room.

Flashing a grin over to her smiling sister - who immediately curled into her side on the bed - Kangae waved over a cautious Chouji and Shikamaru.

The moment they were on the mattress she threw her arms around their necks as tightly as she could manage.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She said on a sigh, still grinning because Chouji - and surprisingly - Shikamaru returned her affections. "I've been super bored here all by myself."

Shikamaru snorted and rolled his eyes as he clamored onto the bed alongside Choji. "I doubt staying in the hospital for injuries is supposed to be _fun_ Kangae."

"Is that sass I'm hearing?" She questioned narrowing her eyes in mock consideration. "Because I could almost swear we've talked about the _sass_ Maru-chan."

"I'm merely stating facts." The young Nara sighed and she could hear the relief in his voice at their normal bantering. "You know, _logic_? Something I had assumed you were capable of."

Her eyes rolled in amusement.

"Well obviously I've been hanging around _you_ so much that your low level intellect is affecting me." She shot back with a quirked brow. "So it's hardly my fault."

Shikamaru sighed and this time he shook his head. "How troublesome."

Feeling rather whimsy at the moment she found it easy to fall into nonsensical conversations with the trio, making sure to stay away from the topics that concerned her the most.

Like Sasuke.

So naturally when it came time for the three children to leave so that she could be checked over by the nurse, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Kangae wanted to bring up the subject of the Uchiha to her father and she'd rather be able to do it private.

During her entire stay here she hadn't mentioned the boy she had saved for the simple reason of stress. She would prefer things to cool down a bit before she tried to broach such a sensitive topic. So today was the day she decided she was going to ask.

Lifting her arms up as the woman took off her bandages and bared her chest she barely paid any attention to her father who was idly watching the proceeds.

Staring down at the thick stitched up slashes lining her body she saw just how close those kunai came to her heart.

The wounds weren't red or inflamed, in fact they were healing quite nicely but regardless of that they would leave scars.

Feeling the nurse gently rub the salve along the marks between her shoulders - she could feel them tense up at the memory of those metal knives tearing straight through her back - Kangae glanced over to her father and for the first time witnessed the Shinobi, Yamanaka Inoichi was.

She had always known he was formidable, known that he had killed and was trained to rip apart a mind with so much of a preconceived thought but none of that really sunk in as much as it had then.

Staring at his impassive expression that was so much like the one someone would wear when discussing the weather, she caught those pupil-less blue eyes and saw that they were ice chips.

Kangae knew anger and she knew rage, but what she identified there in the depths of her father's eyes was deadly calculation.

Turning away she took a breathe and the moment the woman was through rewrapping her torso she lowered her arms and absently pressed her palm against the bandages.

Blinking as a larger hand gently grasped her wrist and pulled it away, Kangae turned to view Inoichi.

"The Uchiha boy is perfectly fine Kangae," He told her and she shouldn't be surprised that he knew her question before she posed it but she was. "I just saw them today and tomorrow he'll be coming to visit."

Breathing a sigh of relief because she was glad Sasuke was going to finally show up - and on the same day as Hinata's visit - Kangae leaned into her father's chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

She had no idea how long they sat like that or what possessed her to say what she said next but it was just one more matter to get off her chest.

"I performed a jutsu at the party." She murmured, eyelids heavy with sleep. "I used the clan kekkei genkai without supervision."

There was a considering pause before a soft 'I already know' drifted into her ears.

Nodding once - because of course he did, he was most definitely the one to review the attackers memory - Kangae was asleep before she drew in her next breath.

* * *

Staring into the pearly colored eyes of one silently fretting Hinata and one concerned looking Neji, Kangae wondered if this was what everyone felt when she mothered them.

After regretfully informing Hinata that she lost about half of her stilettos in the forest incident and being promised another case of the beautifully crafted knives, the Yamanaka had practically threw herself at the Hyuuga girl in an attempt to give her a hug but all she managed to do was slightly tear her stitches. So now with her wound redressed she watched the adorable girl flounder around until she had enough and playfully bopped her on the head.

"It's _ok_, I just got a little too carried away." She soothed calmly with a small smile playing on her lips. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, I'm fine Hinata-chan so calm down before you end up in a hospital bed from overworking yourself."

Seeing the little Hyuuga heiress nod and attempt to flatten out her expression, Kangae hummed and decided to change the subject.

"I get to leave the hospital in two days." She informed her two friends who in turn shot her excited looks. "It's been confirmed by the doctors and by my dad, I'm officially home bound."

"That's great Kangae-san!" Neji smiled before glancing backwards at his father. "Isn't that great tou-chan?"

Nodding genially Hizashi patted the head of his son.

"The very best," He agreed with a bright smile. "these two have been very down ever since you became hospitalized so this is definitely of the utmost importance to them."

Looking over to the two white eyed kids, Kangae reached out and ruffled their hair.

"It's been pretty hard on me too, so I can totally agree with them." She said as she leaned back into her pillows and glanced at the clock.

"The Uchiha clan is coming to visit you." A voice said and she turned her head to view the Hyuuga clan head. "And they will be here soon."

Nodding her head Kangae didn't quite feel apprehensive about the impending visit but she certainly felt like she was going in blind.

"Yes Hiashi-sama, in a few minutes."

The tall man hummed before moving to stand near the door.

"Then I think we had better leave you to your thoughts." He told her before he beckoned to the two children crowding her bed. "Hinata, Neji, come."

Both kids nodded and scampered off after their elder though not before giving Kangae hesitant hugs at her insistence.

Smiling at the "get well" both adults sent her she waved until the door clicked closed behind them.

Leaning backwards into her pillows she ran her hands down her face and groaned, her mind reaching out to brush against Ino's who automatically did the same. Content that her twin was content she withdrew and straightened her spine when she heard a knock sound from the door.

Crossing her legs she rotated herself until she was facing the entrance and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Please come in." She called, watching as the Uchiha Matriarch and her two sons entered. The youngest of which wouldn't meet her eyes.

"My husband is currently occupied with clan business but he has extended you an invitation to visit the Uchiha compound in a few days time so that he may express his gratitude for your actions." The beautiful woman told her with a small bow and Kangae dipped her head in acquiesce.

"I'll be there, please tell Uchiha-sama that I appreciate his gesture." She said to the woman before she switched her gaze to the almost cowering boy.

Feeling her brow pucker she cleared her throat.

"Sasuke," She began slowly, and the boy twitched at the sound of her voice. "Are you angry with me?"

For a split second surprised eyes locked with hers before they shot to the ground and he shook his head no.

"Hm. Do you think _I'm_ angry with you?"

A bit more hesitant but nevertheless, he replied negatively.

"Good, because I'm not." She agreed as she let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Swinging her legs back and forth gently she watched Sasuke fidget under her stare

"Are you then perhaps, feeling guilty?" She asked with a tilt of her head and she knew she hit the nail on the head. The amount of distress the boy was sending out was about to give her a headache.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time today, Kangae scrubbed her hands down her face and raised her eyes heavenward.

"Sasuke no offense or anything...but that is the _stupidest_ thing I have ever heard from you regardless of the fact that you didn't even speak." Kangae said bluntly and wide black eyes snapped to hers. "Listen, you were at my party, you were my invitee, and you are my friend, so _of course_ I'm going to protect you! That's only natural!"

Crossing her arms she cocked a brow and then narrowed her eyes.

"Unless of course, you don't consider us _friends_." She said flatly and the youngest Uchiha began to rapidly shake his head in denial. Giving a sniff, Kangae made sure her eyes shone with mock tears. "Okay, I see how it is then, I'm so sorry to have bothered you."

Doing a 180 she turned to look out the window, completely ignoring the small cry of distress from Sasuke. She managed to tune out the hushed argument that took place between the two brothers until she heard Itachi sigh and Sasuke yelp as a pair of arms set the young boy next to her.

For a few minutes Sasuke stayed quiet, glancing away trying not to pay attention to the dark cloud hovering over the usually genial Yamanaka until finally he couldn't.

Reaching out he quickly snatched her right arm and hugged it to his chest, face burning red.

"We're _friends_ okay," He murmured still looking away. "so you can stop being sad or whatever because friends are supposed to be _happy_."

Dark mood instantly clearing she patted his fluffy hair and gave it a ruffle which earned her a squawk of indignation.

"Alrighty then," She beamed. "I'm so glad you were able to see this my way."

The two of them perhaps spent a good half an hour talking - more like Kangae teasing Sasuke and Sasuke attempting to avoid her hair ruffling - before another nurse came in and she bid the Uchiha's goodbye.

* * *

Walking into the room that housed the Ino-Shika-Cho families, Kangae held a tub of ointment in her hands that she gave to her mother as she laid down in front of her mother on top of a pillow.

"I still can't reach the ones on my back." She said as she heard the lid being removed and her shirt being drawn up to her shoulders. "It's annoying."

Hearing her mother chuckle she shivered as the cold substance was smeared over the scars that thankfully finally had the stitches - that were beginning to itch - taken out.

"Well you do have short arms Ae-chan," Her mother reasoned. "so it makes sense that you wouldn't be able to get all the way back here."

Shrugging she listened to the conversations taking place and was pleased that after the first dozen times of showing them her back, the three children no longer stopped and stared.

Sitting up the moment her mother finished Kangae immediately leaned into her side and relaxed, immensely glad to be home.

* * *

**Edit: 12/3/15**


	14. Black and Blue Eyes

Uchiha Fugaku was a proud man, from a proud clan, with a proud bloodline.

But then again so was she, and though her clan might not possess a doujutsu like the Hyuuga and Uchiha, they were still a noble clan, and they held power.

So sitting seiza position in front of Uchiha Fugaku as he paid her homage for saving her son, Kangae took it as gracefully as her station permitted it.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home Uchiha-sama," She smiled genuinely, enjoying the scenery of the garden and pond from her position on the deck. "and please know that I require no compensation for saving Sasuke-kun's life. He was my guest and is my friend, I would do the same for anyone else in that position."

Those dark eyes were ever so calculating as they took in her words but both of them knew her act couldn't be cleared without something in return.

"Nevertheless," He began, voice deep and smooth. "if there is something you find yourself needing that is in reasonable bounds, I will grant you it."

Giving another smile, this time a bit slower Kangae's blue eyes twinkled.

"There isn't a particular thing I need but if it wouldn't bother you, might I make a request?"

With an inclination of his head Kangae plowed on.

"I would like to extend an invitation to Sasuke-kun to train with me which would include the times when I coordinate with the Hyuuga, the Akimichi, and the Nara."

She could feel his mind race as he shifted through the pros and the cons but his face remained impassive for a while before he gave her an answer.

"I will talk this matter over with my wife and the clan," He finally said which gave her hope. "until then please enjoy your stay."

Giving a polite bow she excused herself and made her way out of the room leaving behind a courtesy "Thank you Uchiha-sama."

Having her first political action since arriving at the Uchiha compound completed, she was led to another room where she was allowed to change out of her formal wear. Stepping out into the hall once she had finished, Kangae smiled as she caught sight of Mikoto standing in wait outside of the tatami doors.

"Would you like me to take you to Sasuke now?" The beautiful woman asked and Kangae nodded. "He has been most eager to see you again, it's quite adorable actually."

Grinning slightly Kangae shook her strawberry colored head.

"Well I'm happy he's excited." She said, keeping the small talk going. "Even if we had just recently seen each other."

"He's quite attached to you," Mikoto began, voice honest in its observations. "especially after what you had done for him."

Arriving at a hall a gently placed hand on her shoulder made her halt.

"I haven't given you my gratitude personally yet but I want you to know," The beautiful woman bent down and tenderly wrapped her arms around Kangae's slender frame. "I am _eternally_ thankful that you saved his life, and I will do everything in my power to repay you."

Eyes wide at the Uchiha matriarch's rather hefty proclamation, she could only stare as the raven haired lady drew into a stand and pointed down the corridor.

"The boys are at the far end, they're expecting you so there is no need to knock."

Watching Mikoto walk away, Kangae shook her head and turned to make her way down the hall.

Reaching the room she had perhaps a second to brace herself before Sasuke was wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The way he hugged was entirely too similar to his mother she couldn't help but note, she wondered how he would react if she told him this.

"Thank _kami_ you finally came!" He shouted sounding so relieved that she raised a brow in question. "The only person I had to talk to was _Itachi_!"

Blinking in surprise Kangae peeled the young Uchiha away from her and stared at his pouting face.

"Since was having only Itachi to talk to a bad thing for you." She asked. "I was under the impression he was your idol or something."

Face growing red at what she said the raven haired boy crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

"The problem isn't Itachi," He insisted through clenched teeth. "The problem is-"

Just at that moment a flash of black clouded her vision before all she could hear was a frustrated shriek and a boyish laugh.

Taking a step back she stared at the sight of an upside down Sasuke swinging his fists in an attempt to punch a wily haired boy.

Brow furrowing she tilted her head to the side and blinked.

It was Uchiha Shisui in the flesh and he was pretty interesting.

"-this annoying guy!" Sasuke finished, striking out and hitting the older boy in the chin, forcing himself to be released.

Dropping into a crouch Sasuke hurriedly rounded behind Kangae and hid, carefully peeking out from behind her back.

"Stop doing that!" He hissed as he clutched at her shirt clearly embarrassed. "This is why I don't like you!"

Grinning widely Shisui rubbed at his chin.

"Aw, I wuv you too Sasu-pon!" He teased, clearly enjoying the young boys increasing agitation. "There's not need to play coy!~"

Forcing himself to refrain from replying Sasuke instead quickly guided her into the room.

Barely having enough time to look around before the boy pulled her into a corner and glared harshly at the elder Uchiha closing the door, Kangae met the eyes of Itachi and smiled.

"Hi."

Giving her a smile back - which honestly surprised her - Itachi lifted a hand and waved.

"Hello Kangae-chan."

Unsure but not adverse to this more friendly side of the Uchiha heir she thought back to the sincere thanks he had given her - on his knees in a bow of all things - and sighed internally.

He wasn't going to just let this go on her say so, either he would repay her in kind by saving a life of someone she loved or by completing a task of equal compensation.

Either way this was such a complicated and delicate thing to handle.

Blinking at the sudden hand in her face, Kangae glanced up to view a widely grinning Shisui.

"It's nice to finally meet the person who saved Sasu-pon's life!" He exclaimed voice bubbling with energy and she could feel that same enthusiasm wafting from his thoughts even without reading them. "I'm Uchiha Shisui."

Placing her hand in his she gave it a shake before politely nodding her head.

"Yamanaka Kangae, it's a pleasure."

Black eyes scanning her face he beamed even brighter.

"I think I'm gonna like you Kangae-chan!~" He declared before he rose into a stretch. "Well let's get a move on kiddies, the day is young and all that jazz."

Two small hands snagged onto hers and she was being pulled to her feet.

"Yeah Kangae! Let's hurry and go to the park!" Sasuke shouted excitedly as Itachi handed over her sandals. "Everyone's going to meet us there!"

She quirked a single orange brow. "And by everyone you mean?"

He rolled his eyes at her question. "You know, all of our friends!"

Sensing the trepidation he felt as he said the words 'our friends' Kangae smiled and patted his head.

"All of our friends then eh?" She hummed watching his eyes light up at her confirmation about all of them being his buddies. "Then we'd better hurry, it's not polite to keep people waiting."

Slipping on her shoes and watching as the others did the same she perhaps had three seconds to prepare herself as she was shunsin'd to the park in the arms of Shisui.

Head momentarily spinning she breathed out and shot an impressed look at the cocky looking Uchiha.

"Nice technique." She complimented before she caught sight of the Ino-Shika-Cho child trio and Hinata and Neji all standing together.

Grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand she pulled him and waved to the five children, briefly she wondered where the parents were until she picked up their mind frequencies a little ways off from where they were.

"Hey guys!" She called watching as they all returned her greetings.

"Hey Sasuke?" Ino said, curiously glancing over to where Shisui was standing, talking to Itachi with grand hand gestures. "Is that guy one of your cousins?"

Said boy twitched and didn't bother to glance behind him.

"No." He said bluntly, expression pinched. "He's more of a family pet than anything else-_ah_!"

And once again Sasuke was upside down.

"That hurts my feelings ya know Sasu-pon!~" Shisui pouted. "I thought we were family!"

"More like the family dog." The upside down Uchiha murmured and Kangae couldn't help the snicker that fell from her mouth.

"You too Kangae-chan?" He whined letting Sasuke down in favor or flashing her a hurt look. "Does the betrayal never end?!"

Amused Kangae patted his curly head before Itachi finally had enough of his cousin's antics and pulled him away.

"Do you guys wanna play hide and seek?" She questioned, after ten minutes of dilly dallying. "The only rules there are is that we stay in this part of the park."

Receiving nods from everyone else save Shikamaru who shrugged and yawned - she flicked his forehead in retaliation - they all scattered into separate directions.

"I guess I'll be it then." She mused as she took off.

Kangae got perhaps ten minutes into her search - they were really well hidden she thought with a pinch of pride, she might just have to use her telepathy to find them - when she felt such an overwhelming sensation of sadness that it stopped her in her tracks and the threat of tears sprung to her eyes.

Bringing a hand up to rub at her chest she swallowed down the foreign melancholy and knew instinctively that it was the sadness of a child.

Unable to ignore the maternal feelings bubbling deep in her chest, Kangae moved from her task of searching for the others and carefully followed the empathic trail until she came across a small huddled figure.

Eyes locking onto that bright head of hair she slowly approached the crying boy and placed a hand on his head.

Giving a tiny ruffle she ignored the way he flinched and instead placed a blanket of everything soothing she could think of over his mind.

Crouching down she was extremely surprised to see bright blue eyes and whiskered cheeks looking back at her.

For a split second the shock of who exactly this was that she was comforting overwhelmed her before the image of another small blond boy overlapped his and suddenly she couldn't bring herself to care about his identity.

How could she ever face Mikhail again if she turned away a child in need, just as he once had been?

How could she face _anyone_ again if she decided to do something like that? Especially when it would cost her next to nothing for her efforts?

So swallowing down her trepidation she gave him a smile and ruffled his hair again, enjoying the softness under her fingers.

"I'm Yamanaka Kangae," She introduced with a beaming expression. "and I'd like to be your friend, what do you say?"

* * *

**Edit: 12/3/15**


	15. Friendly Fire

Sending Ino a mental message Kangae told her sister to take over her spot as the seeker and she took a seat next to Naruto.

"It's okay," She told him with a smile, making sure to send him the highest level of comfort she could. "you don't have to give me an answer right now, I'm a very patient girl so I don't mind."

Stretching of her legs she gave her toes a wiggle and turned to face him.

"Are you here by yourse-"

"_Pretty_."

Blinking at the muttered word, Kangae cocked her head to the side as red jumped to Naruto's cheeks.

"Hm?" She hummed curiously as the blond haired boy practically broadcasted his thoughts to her and she found herself flattered by what was on his mind.

_Her hair_, he thought her hair was pretty.

Beaming she grabbed a strawberry colored lock and examined it.

"Oh you mean this?" She laughed. "Thank you for thinking so yellow-kun! Your hair is very pretty as well."

His small fingers drifted up to his scalp and this time it was him who blinked.

"So, how about telling me your name or do I have to call you yellow-kun from now on?" She gently teased. "Or I'm sure blue-chan would work just fine."

He seemed to consider something before he glanced off to the side and brought his knees closer to his chest.

"...ruto." He muttered and Kangae quirked a brow as she leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." She told him as she held her hand to her ear. "I think you're gonna have to speak up yellow-kun."

"...'m...ruto."

"Eh?" She hummed, squinting her eyes. "you still sound so far away I'm afraid I don't have super hearing!"

This time he was a little louder but it still wasn't enough to make out his words.

"I'm...aruto." He said once more but like before, no dice.

"Oh well, I guess you're stuck with being called a color since I can't understand you." She lamented with a shake of her head. "I hope you can get used t-"

"_I'm Naruto!_" He burst out cutting her off, cheeks puffed up and his brow set stubbornly but just as soon as he got fired up he simmered down. Immediately starting to look worried she didn't need to be a mindreader to know what he was thinking.

He was afraid he was going to scare her away.

Internally Kangae smirked, if she was easily frightened she wouldn't have approached the Uchiha boys in any way. Naruto would learn it would take a lot more than shouting to make her go. _Alot_ more.

Sticking out her hand the strawberry blonde grinned. She had known there was some fire in there somewhere, it was good to see it burn.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto!" She greeted. "Please call me Kangae, with or without an honorific it doesn't matter to me in the least."

"...Hi." He said hesitantly after he discerned she wasn't going to run. "uh...K-Kangae?"

He looked so uncomfortable and unsure that Kangae wanted to give him a hug but she knew those barriers weren't breachable yet.

"So why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" She offered, trying to ease the staleness of the air. "I'll go first."

She gave a few falsely considering taps to her chin as she hummed lowly.

"I have a twin sister named Ino who looks exactly like me but her hair is blonde like yours," She explained before she scrunched up her nose. "except maybe her hair is paler than yours."

"I have five best friends named Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke. I've known Choji and Shikamaru since I was really young and I met Neji and Hinata a festival some time ago but Sasuke is more recent." She flashed him a devilish look as she glanced around sneakily. "Did you know that I actually won Sasuke's friendship like a prize at a fair?"

The terrible hidden look of interest on Naruto's face spoke volumes.

"Yep! It's true! Well maybe not like a fair prize but I _did_ earn it." She grinned brightly, looking properly accomplished. "I did something only a hero would do and that's how Sasuke and me became friends, wanna know what it was?"

She could tell Naruto was trying to appear uninterested but he was terrible at poker because at the word hero he visibly perked up. She watched as he mouthed it out and scooted closer to her.

"You're a hero?" He questioned, blue eyes sparkling. "Like...like the fourth?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that." She told him. "But I _did_ save his life."

"No way!" He gasped, blue eyes wide. "How?"

"Well there was this bad guy and he was after Sasuke so I protected him." She said, condensing the tale. "I even have scars from it."

"Can I see them?" Naruto burst out and not a second later he slapped his hands over his mouth but Kangae laughed.

He was blunt and bold and though some might be turned off by it, Kangae found herself surrounded by those types of people daily. They were kind of her forte. Not to mention she didn't mind showing them off because she won them saving the life of a friend.

"Sure." She acquiesced before she spun on her butt, putting her back to Naruto and she lifted her shirt as to only give him view of the scars.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her timidly and she shook her head.

"Nah, not anymore." Rearranging her shirt she moved back to her previous position. "What about you? What are those?"

Gesturing to the whisker marks on his face Naruto pressed his palm over this cheeks.

"Ojii says they're birthmarks."

Knowing he was referring to the Hokage, Kangae smiled. "They look cool."

One would think she just gave him a bowl of ramen with how his face lite up and that was kind of sad.

"So now it's your turn. Tell me somethings about you."

Naruto gave a fidget.

"I like ramen...and pranks...and ojii." He said slowly as of figuring out what exactly it was that held his interest or affection. "And...I like...you because you're...not a _meanie_."

The tiny blond boy furrowed his brow as he seemed to contemplate his words and pretty soon he nodded.

"If you were a meanie you wouldn't have talked to me all super nice like and I can tell when people fake." He said more to himself than to her. "And you wouldn't have called my hair pretty or my face thingies cool."

Kangae gave a grateful quirk of her lips.

"Well I'm glad you like me and don't think I'm a meanie." She said truthfully. "I like you too."

Paying more attention now that she could feel Ino in the back in her mind Kangae blinked.

_Tou-chan asked where you were, you should come back now._

Oh it was time to go.

_I'm on my way_.

Rising to a stand she looked down at Naruto.

"I gotta go now but I'll come back to the park in three days." She said when she saw him look dejected about her leaving. "And since you still need to give me an answer to my question I'll be waiting for you."

Taking off back in the direction she came from Kangae threw a grin behind her.

"So think about whether or not we can be friends and tell me the next time we meet okay?"

* * *

**Edit: 12/3/15**


	16. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Kangae and any OC's.**

* * *

Staring at one pink haired Haruno Sakura who was being converged on by a group of fellow four to five year old girls, Kangae glanced across the clearing at her sister and wasn't surprised to see the indignant anger bright on her face.

It took less than a second for Ino to process the situation, decide what she wanted to do, and storm her way over there like a bat out of hell.

"Look at her go." She said with a low whistle as Hinata sidled closer to her side so she could see the developing debacle better. "It's a wonder that Ami even _tries_ to compete with Ino for the queen bee spot but hey,some rivalries don't really make alot of sense." Re: Naruto and Sasuke.

The young Hyuuga heiress blinked her lavender eyes as she watched Ino shoot a mini bouquet of flowers into Ami's mouth and she tilted her head to the side.

"Ino-chan has very good aim." She said, looking a bit marveled. "To get all of the flowers in there without losing any is pure accuracy."

Flashing the dark haired girl a look of amusement Kangae nudged Hinata with her shoulder.

"Look at you being all _analytical_," She teased lightly as a red blush burst to life across the Hyuuga's cheeks. "or rather, all _deduction-y_."

"I-It's just that I have heard of using flowers to for poisons but never as projectiles," Hinata muttered as she fiddled with the floral wreath in her hands. "and it is very i-impressive that Ino-chan made her shot."

Kangae gave a hum of agreement and patted her friend's dark head, who in turn gave a tiny embarrassed squeak at the familiar contact.

"I'm glad you think so because Ino has been working pretty hard to improve her aim." The strawberry haired Yamanaka said. "And I told her that if she managed to shoot a dead center target then I'd teach her how to handle the knives you gave me."

"And that _definitely_ counted as a dead center right nee-chan?" Ino's voice called and Kangae turned to view her proudly grinning sister. "So do I get to learn how to throw now?"

Giving a hum the young mindreader instead gave a shrug, instantly feeling the emotional equivalent of a pout Ino sent her and she grinned.

"We'll just have to see." Was all she said before she meaningfully switched her stare to the shy cherryblossom. "Hi I'm Kangae, Ino's twin sister and this is one of my best friends Hyuuga Hinata."

Said girl gave a polite head bow and Sakura scrambled to do the same in return, wanting to do her best to make a good impression.

"This is Haruno Sakura!" Ino introduced with a bright smile as she grabbed hold of the girl's hand and tugged her down to sit next them. "And she's our new friend!"

Kangae didn't need to be able to sense minds to feel the nervousness and distress pouring off of Sakura, so she decided to put the girl at ease.

"Welcome to the club then Sakura-chan." She smiled before she passed the girl a floral wreath to work on. "On Fridays, we braid flower crowns."

Sakura gave her a single shy smile before she bent her head and began to diligently weave the stems of nearby flowers onto the wreath.

Resisting the urge to send Ino a look she instead reached out for Ino's mind.

_'She's very quiet.' _Kangae mused as she tied a rose stem into her crown. _'Wanna tell me why?'_

Already adept at multitasking while speaking to her sister in her mind, Ino joyishly and verbally declared that her crown would be the prettiest as she simultaneously sent Kangae a mental shrug.

_'She's __**extremely**__ shy, almost like Hinata was but like, she doesn't want to talk cuz she's scared she'll say something to mess up her chance with us.'_

Kangae gave an internal hum as she passed Hinata the violet she wanted. Flicking her blue eyes over to the silent Haruno she decided to let Ino bring the girl out of her shell.

After all Ino was the best at it.

* * *

Sitting near the koi pond in her clan's estate, Kangae stuck a single finger into the cool water as she reflected on the next extension of her ability.

Controlling minds and giving mental compulsions were useful abilities and she needed to learn how to use them both.

Kangae had theorized that if she could give compulsions to a complex human mind she could give them to an animal. So here she was, touching minds with the koi fish in the pond in an attempt to make one of them do what she wanted.

Being inside of a fish's mind was not at all taxing like it was in a human's. There weren't all those pesky sub thoughts and emotions clouding everything and for once, Kangae could do a full mental probe.

She didn't think she was strong enough to make the fish do anything it wouldn't normally do yet - like jump out of the water - but she _could_ try other stuff.

To her mental compulsions worked on one level while mind control worked on another.

With mental compulsions, it was something a person or a thing _would_ do naturally. With mind control, it was something a person or a thing _wouldn't_ do naturally. For example in the forest she had told Sasuke to run and despite his refusal, running was something he would have done _regardless_. It hadn't taken much of a push to get him to do it because the urge to run was _already_ there. Kangae merely heightened and enforced it, ergo what she had used on Sasuke was a _mental_ _compulsion_.

Now making someone do something they wouldn't do naturally, she assumed, would take more effort and power. If she was emphasizing an urge when she controlled Sasuke, she would be _creating_ an urge if she made the fish jump out of the water. Kangae would be building an _entirely_ new behavior and enforcing it without giving the fish a _reason_ for doing it.

Sasuke's reason for running had been their _attacker_ and since he _already_ knew the reason, it was easier for him to follow her compulsion.

If Kangae was to control a human male who had no shinobi training, who was perfectly happy with his life and tell him to kill his family, she would need to _create_ the urge. She would need to create the urge and turn it into a command because he didn't have a _reason_ to commit genocide. He would do it _solely_ because she said so.

It would be _mind control. _Just like her half baked justu had been.

Mind control would always be much more riskier since she would be giving them a command and command could be disobeyed. Unlike with an compulsion, where she was using the person's own urges, she would be creating a _foreign_ one. If she uses mind control on someone with a strong enough conviction to not do what she said, they could break out. Kangae would be giving them an unnatural task, something they would never _normally_ do and that posed risks of failure.

Kangae had chosen the fish as her first test subjects because it wasn't hard. She would be compelling them to swim in the way she wanted them to and it would be easy because the urge and reason to swim were already there. Besides after everything, Kangae didn't really _want_ a challenge.

Sighing a bit at the complexity of her own thoughts, Kangae instead told the fish to learn left and grinned when it did exactly that.

Now maybe fish were extremely easy to give compulsions to - which they were since their mental processes were extremely limited and simple - but that didn't take away from her feelings of accomplishment.

And if she spent the next hours telling the koi to swim in circles then that was her business.

* * *

Sitting underneath the same tree from before Kangae set her basket of food beside her and glanced over to the excited Ino. Both of them had convinced one of their maids to take them to the park for a picnic and Kangae saw it as an opportunity.

She saw it as a chance to make her budding friendship with Naruto just a bit more stable.

When Kangae had first met Naruto she had been overcome with her empathy which led to her approaching him like that in the first place. While she may not regret the encounter she had with him, she did wish that perhaps they met at a later date.

Kangae like any other clan child had been told about the young Uzumaki and was warned to be more or less wary of him. Not because he was potentially dangerous - even though he definitely was - or because of some hidden prejudice but because of who were watching the boy's movements. Her parents may not have told her who they meant with specifics but Kangae being who she was, knew enough to deduce who was the real threat in the situation.

Himura Danzo.

A shiver racked her body just from the thought of him - which earned a concerned look from Ino - and Kangae nibbled at her lip in contemplation.

Danzo and those two advisors were wily snakes, always keeping their eye out for possible threats and complications and Kangae if she wasn't careful, she would become one.

While she herself wasn't anyone suspicious, who she surrounded herself with certainly was.

The Uchiha still were not trusted in the village and Kangae saved their youngest heir. Kangae had been personally congratulated by their clan head. Kangae had already sewed herself with the same needle and thread the Uchiha used and that could put a stop to any attempts she wanted to make towards Naruto.

If Naruto started to hang out with her, he would eventually met the rest of her friends including Sasuke and whoever from his red eyed brood who happened to be around. If Naruto was around the Uchiha, that would gain attention and not the savory kind. After all it was Madara's clan who was suspected of controlling and releasing the Kyuubi a few years ago, and she knew that suspicion was still there.

There would be little trust about having Naruto around the Uchiha in close quarters. Not to mention that Kangae, despite her offering her hand to the heirs of the clan, didn't trust the Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi non withstanding she would be a fool to think just because she did a few things to attempt draw the clan out of their shell, that they would give up their aspirations to take over the leaf. And Kangae, who in all actuality might be delivering them the perfect way to launch their coup with a starting dish of a la Kyuubi.

Frowning she drew her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. There were threats and complications left in right, some of which may have cleared up if the two of them met at a later date but what happened already happened. She can't change it.

Kangae would need to be smart if she wanted to be friends with Naruto, whose designation as the Kyuubi container hung over his head. She would need to think about how inserting this new factor into her circle of friends would affect everyone.

Her clan would be at the most wary of having Naruto in their midst but they wouldn't object. The Nara's and Akimichi's would be on the same page all things considered and that was perfect, she only had two families to worry about.

The Uchiha could be extremely neutral but also extremely wary because on one hand, Naruto contains the very creature that sparked the suspicion on them in the first place. Individuals within the clan might not want to be seen so close to the Jinchuuriki since it could cause even more questions. Questions that they couldn't afford with the amount of scheming they were cooking up behind closed doors.

On the other hand they could see this as a chance to use Naruto in one way or another. Perhaps in a way that will hurt him and maybe in a way that will benefit them both. Kangae wasn't entirely sure which one it would be but if it was unsavory she would put a stop to it, no if's, and's, or but's.

Kangae also had no idea where the Hyuugas sat in their opinion of Naruto and it was worrying her. If they reacted negatively she could lose access to the two kids she had become quite fond of and she didn't want that to happen.

Drumming her fingers on her thigh, the bright haired Yamanaka reasoned with herself that the Hyuuga couldn't afford to be seen having a prejudice.

Right now they were the clan that was flourishing the most, the Hokage obviously favoured Naruto and if they were obviously cold to the boy it wouldn't look good. Everyone wanted the Hokage's favor and the Hyuuga were no different. Hiashi might react harshly to Naruto's presence considering in canon, it seemed like Hinata wasn't really allowed to be publically seen with Naruto. But that could stem from his terrible reputation as a prankster and an academic idiot.

If Kangae could keep Naruto's reputation reputable then maybe Hiashi would allow the blond to be near his daughter. Beside there was always Hizashi there to talk sense into Hiashi if he decided to keep Hinata away from Kangae's admittedly positive influence.

At the most the Hyuuga clan head wouldn't allow Hinata to be around her when Naruto was there, so alone time with the heiress was still a possibility.

So far her main game plan was to have her previous meeting be her last time meeting Naruto exclusively because doing it more than once could be seen as 'hiding something'. Which was her main reason for inviting Ino, that and the fact that Ino had a habit of bringing people out of their shells. It happened with Sasuke and it will happen with Sakura, so why not throw her at Naruto and see where it goes.

Meeting the surprised blue eyes of said boy, Kangae gave her fingers a wiggle and smiled.

"Took you long enough," She teased, ignoring the guilt he was throwing into the air. "for a second there I thought Ino and I were gonna have to eat all this food by ourselves."

His cerulean gaze cut nervously to her sister and Kangae sent as much reassurance as she could to him via her telepathy.

Ino's eyes were practically turning into stars and Kangae could feel her excitement grow to dangerous explosive heights.

And explode she did.

"_You didn't tell me he was a blond too!_" Her sister burst out as she rushed forward and put her head near his, startling the poor boy so much he did a full body flinch. "Oh man Kangae, his hair is even brighter than _mine_!"

Moving back Ino stuck out her hand and grinned. "Hiya, I'm Yamanaka Ino and we're definitely going to have to be friends. After all us blonds have to stick together!"

Naruto seemed to be extremely flabbergasted and his eyes darted upright to a spot in the trees before he seemed to relax a little.

Knowing there was an Anbu guard there - she hadn't sensed him last time and it took a lot more concentration to even get a whiff of his mental presence - Kangae blew a raspberry, catching the attention of the two kids.

"I'm a little hurt Ino," Kangae mock pouted. "am I not _blonde_ enough for you?"

Rolling her pupil-less blue eyes her sister pulled Naruto closer, much to his surprise, and shook her head.

"_Kangae_, this is about blonde solidarity not about being blonde enough - which you aren't -"

"Hey!"

"- and _besides_, you already know we're going to stick together but _he_ doesn't. So I gotta _reassure_ him yanno?"

Raising her hands in surrender the ginger haired Yamanaka gave a snort. "Fine, fine, but just so you know this hair color is called strawberry _blonde _so I, in fact, count as a _blonde_."

"Not a real one though," Ino countered. "you're like a discount blonde, a half off blonde."

Gasping in faux offense, Kangae pressed a single hand to her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Yamanake Ino, are you called me _cheap_?"

Blue eyes looked her up and down before Ino offered a snort of her own. "I mean if the shoe _fits_."

All at once a tiny snort of laughter escaped Naruto and Ino looked extremely accomplished.

"So you agree with me right?" She asked the boy who looked worried that he had offended one of them with his amusement. "She's not a really a blonde because he hair is practically red right?"

Naruto's whiskered cheeks heated up to a bright red at their attention and his eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them before he hesitantly gave his answer.

"...She...she could be...an..._undercover blonde?_" He said minutely looking down at his feet as Ino gasped, mistaking it for offense. But when her sister started laughing he glanced up in hope and cracked a grin himself.

"That's _brillant_!" Ino crowed, eyes gaining a conspiratorial gleam. "She's probably like a spy for the red heads because they're so jealous of our _blondeness_!"

At the word spy and at the mischievousness brewing in Ino's eyes did Naruto gain the same spark in his own baby blues, and like a switch had been thrown his inner prankster came out.

"She probably wants to steal all of our blond secrets!" He grinned brightly. "So she can be a _real_ blonde like us!"

"Oi!" She called as she blew up her cheeks. "I am a real blonde! I'm just a mutated one!"

Twin looks of horror dawned on Ino and Naruto's faces as they edged back.

"Think she might be contagious? Think she could _infect_ us?" Ino asked in a mock whisper and Naruto seemed to contemplate it.

"No," He surmised. "cuz you would be a fake a blonde too."

Sighing Kangae reached for the food basket and pulled out a bento.

"I guess since I'm a fake blonde, I can't share all of my fake blonde food." Opening the lid she purposefully tilted the container so that the two of them would have a good view of its contents. "So I guess I'll have to eat it all by myself."

In a rush of footsteps both kids were seated on the blanket and Ino gave Kangae a wink.

"Well I guess you can be a real blonde," She offered. "as long as you give both of us a bento."

"Deal."

After that it was easy to let Ino take the lead in their interactions. It was plain to see she was better at helping children actually be children because she was one as well.

Smiling at a story Ino had encouraged Naruto into telling, Kangae planned to have her next encounter with Naruto include both Shikamaru and Choji. It was best to start with her first set of friends and branch outwards. She would be giving the other clans a head's up as not to startle them with simply springing Naruto on their kids if she started introducing him now. If he was seen with Kangae and her other friends first, it would give them some time to decide.

"Hey Naruto," She called. "how would you like to come train with us at our house tomorrow?"

* * *

**First things first, kudos to the person who catches the mean girls reference!**

**So I reached 2k+ followers on this story and I want to thank you all! So here's a new chapter full of explanations and planning!**

**Question 1: What do you think about Kangae's explanations about the differences between mental compulsions and mind control?**

**Question 2: What do you think of Kangae's concerns regarding being friends with Naruto? (I'm honestly curious because in most SI-OC stories the kid who befriends Naruto is a fellow orphan but since Kangae is a clan heiress, it's very different for her.)**

**Question 3: What do you think about Kangae's abilities? Does she seem over powered? Underpowered? Just right? (I personally think I've made her just right considering the most she has done since the beginning of the story is read minds, do a single compulsion, and read emotions. I've read stories where SI-OC's just start kicking ass for no reason.)**

**But anyways, do any of you watch or read A Game Of Thrones? Because holyyy helllll, if I ever write an SI-OC for that fandom (I have some ideas but it will happen no time soon) it will be epic!**


	17. Sandaime

Naruto was in her house and the boy had brought the Hokage with him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked exactly like he did from the series, tall, cloaked in red and white, and entirely imposing.

Feeling stumped Kangae stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open as her father spared her an amused glance.

"Girls, this is the Hokage." Her father greeted and hurriedly both Ino and herself bowed. "He has come to visit upon hearing that Naruto had received an invitation to _train_ with you two at our compound."

Kangae felt herself wince a bit before she glanced over at Ino and flashed her a look.

_You didn't ask him?_

Ino gave a little sheepish grin.

_No, I thought __**you **__had._

Sighing aloud the orange haired Yamanaka grinned at her father.

"So we were gonna tell you but someone - not naming any names - forgot to." She explained and her twin pouted. "But he's here now and that's all that matters."

Inoichi raised a single brow and Kangae resisted the urge to fidget.

"...I'm not going to take back what I said because that would be implying that I'm in the wrong." She said after a moment of hesitation and beside her Ino nodded vigorously.

Apparently unable to contain himself any longer Naruto burst forward and waved at them with all the strength in his child body.

"Kangae-chan, Ino-chan, I came over to train with you today!" He grinned brightly, looking so unbelievably excited about it that Kangae felt a pang of both enthusiasm and sadness. "An' - an' I told the Oji about how nice ya both were ta me an' he wanted meet ya!"

Suddenly Naruto's entire face lit up and his eyes lightened to simmering blue crystals.

"He wanted ta meet my new friends!"

Feeling her face collapse into what seemed to be the beginnings of a sappy smile, Kangae flashed the blond boy a matching grin and reached out her hand to ruffle his hair.

"Oh man you are just such a cute kid." She cooed as Naruto preened under her touch like a puppy and Ino turned to their father with stars in her eyes.

"No Ino," Their father began the moment he caught the expression on his youngest daughter's face. "we can _not_ keep him, no matter _how_ many times you assure me that you can take care of him."

Pouting now the blonde girl, crossed her arms and cut a glare to the side.

"Well he's still ours anyways." She muttered, looking like she was a second away from stomping her foot. "We already bonded because of blond solidarity."

Perking up at the mention of their little pact Naruto turned to beam at Ino and Kangae bit back a groan.

"Yeah yeah!" He chirped. "We gotta stay united to stop all the fake blonds! Like Kangae-chan!"

Pausing a bit as the two golden haired kids standing next to her burst into giggles, the mindreader shook her head.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you guys," She sighed looking up to the ceiling as if praying for strength. "my hair color is called _strawberry_ blonde, so ergo I'm a _blonde_."

As if on cue Ino and Naruto shot each other a look before they spared Kangae a suspicious glance.

"_That's what you want us to think_." They said in unison and the eldest Yamanaka was unable to suppress a smile at the sight because it still shocked her to see these two get along so well.

The sound of a grandfatherly chuckle drew the trio out of their little moment and with a start Kangae turned to face the friggin Hokage standing in their home.

"Uh - hi Hokage-sama!" Kangae said as she tried not to give into the overwhelming urge to pull at the collar of her shirt. She hadn't expected to be meeting someone of his importance so soon but really she should have expected it. Naruto at this age couldn't really keep secrets all that well, and the Sandaime was probably his only confident. "Welcome to our home."

Taking the time her greeting gave her to compose herself, Kangae gave the man a heiress worthy smile and Ino, by her side, did the same.

He looked amused but it wasn't raising her hackles and for that Kangae was grateful, she didn't need anymore reasons to not like this man than she already had.

"And I would like to thank you for hosting me." He said with a nod, and without even touching the area around his mind Kangae could feel the shrewdness lurking there. "I understand that you may not have been expecting me so feel like I may have imposed myself on you."

"No worries at all Hokage-sama," She said smoothly and with a picture perfect lift of the corners of her lips. "you are always welcome in our home as it is an _honor_ to have your presence here. Feel free to visit upon your fancy, although I fear certain times may find you with many people free to entertain."

A flicker of what might have been in relation to intrigue flickered in the elderly man's dark eyes and he once again inclined his head.

"That being said if all parties agree, we should head out to the training fields." She proposed as she flashed a mischievous grin to Naruto and dropped her voice to a stage whisper. "When we get there I can show you the knives you wanted to see."

Ino looked just as excited as the blond boy in front of them.

"Oh oh, I can also show you how much better I've gotten with projectiles!" Her sister said as she grabbed hold of both of their wrists and dragged them through the house. "Come on, come on let's _go_!"

"Ah Ino wait!" Kangae tried to call but to no avail, her sister was unstoppable once she wanted something. "We should wait for tou-chan and Hokage-sama to walk with us the - WHOA!"

In seemingly a displacement of air, the three of them arrived at the ground and the red haired girl flashed Ino an impressed look.

"It's almost like you've gotten faster and stronger within the span of a few seconds." She said as she rotated her wrist to test for any pain from Ino's grip. "Because really, you should not have been able to drag me here nor should we have gotten here so fast."

Shrugging a shoulder her twin sister moved over Kangae's box of knives and carried them back over.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Ino said simply, as she opened the box and beckoned the Uzumaki over. "But anyways, you gotta see these Naruto. They're so sharp and shiny and pretty, just like me!"

Scrambling over the whiskered boy peered into the casing with wide eyes.

"These are yours Kangae-chan?" He asked, sounding so admiring that the older Yamanaka twin felt a bit flustered. "They're so nice!"

Rubbing the back of her head, Kangae walked over and ran a finger down the blunt side of her stilettos.

"Well yeah they're mine." She told him. "They were a birthday gift from one of my best friends named Hinata."

He glanced over at her.

"Can - can you use them?" He inquired and distantly Kange noted the arrival of the Lord Hokage and her father. "Like - like as a weapon?"

Puffing up her chest a bit Kangae picked up a single blade and twirled it expertly through the gaps in her fingers.

"Heck yeah I can." She smiled, taking in his awed expression before she turned and launched the knife at the target in the far left, hitting it dead center. "I've been practicing for some time now."

Now let it be said that Kangae had expected both Ino and Naruto to burst into applause at her little display, but when Sarutobi Hiruzen himself added on his own praise, Kangae drew up short.

"That was _quite_ a shot." The man said with a genial smile on his face and the young girl returned the look. "You have quite the talent."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She bowed, playing the humble and gracious part as best she could. "Practice makes perfect."

"As it does." He agreed good naturedly. "I've heard the saying around the village about an up and coming prodigy from the Yamanaka clan, and I have to say I agree."

His eyes met hers and Kangae didn't need to be a mindreader to know this man was evaluating her to a microscopic level.

"I sincerely hope that you'll find a place among our shinobi." He told her as he placed his hands behind his back and she bowed her head.

"Ever since I was young I knew that being a ninja was what I was going to do with my life." She said in complete honesty. "There was never any doubt, so please rest assured Hokage-sama, one day in the future I'll join the ranks."

"And I'll be there too!" Ino interjected happily. "And so will Naruto! And Shikamaru, and Choji, and Neji, and Hinata, and Sasuke!"

The Hokage nodded sagely.

"Sounds like a fine bunch." He said to Ino who beamed at his acknowledgement of their potential and Kangae turned back to her knives.

A part of her wondered what exactly the Hokage was looking for in this visit and another part of her wanted to know what exactly he was thinking.

And as if tempting her the thoughts of both Ino and Naruto brushed against hers and Kangae wondered how hard it would be to read an Hokage level shinobi's mind.

_Well_, she thought, _there was truly only one way to find out._

* * *

**So here's the new chapter! It feels kind of rushed but well, I'm feeling rushed. It's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy.**

**So Kangae might try to read Sarutobi's mind? Do you think she will or will not?**

**Also if you guys like Star Wars I wrote in an SI-OC story for it called A Force Users Guide To Dealing With The Darkside ( And Also Sith Lords ).**

**It's on my profile. Go check it out!**


End file.
